UN AMOR COMO EL MAR
by Fuyu-Momo
Summary: Michiru conoció un príncipe cuando era niña, tras años de buscarlo sin resultados, retomó su vida. A semanas de empezar la universidad el príncipe aparece de nuevo y su vida vuelve a cambiar. Personajes de Takeuchi-sensei
1. Un respiro de aire fresco

UN AMOR COMO EL MAR

1.- Un Respiro De Aire Fresco

—_Eres tan hermosa. Tu belleza es casi de fantasía ¿eres un ángel? ¿Princesa de algún cuento? Háblame por favor, dime que estas aquí y no eres un juego de mi imaginación._

—_No lo soy, pero seguramente tú si eres una ilusión. Tu apariencia y modales asemejan a los de un príncipe ¿lo eres?_

—_Lo seré si es lo que deseas ¿serás mi princesa?_

—_Seria un honor._

—_Que dicha ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?_

—_Michiru ¿y el tuyo?_

El destino los había separado en ese instante, ella no logro conocer el nombre de su príncipe, pero si algo deseaba era encontrarlo de nuevo.

******************Diez años después******************

Michiru Kaiou era la chica mas popular del colegio Mugen. Su belleza, talento, personalidad y otras virtudes la hacían destacar del resto de las estudiantes.

Muchos chicos hubieran hecho hasta lo imposible por conquistarla, seria como tener un diamante exageradamente valioso y único. Sin embargo, el honor de poseer tal joya ya lo tenia alguien, su prometido Kaede Hayashi.

Al carecer de amistades por ser objeto de envidias y celos, la señorita pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con Kaede, tenían bastantes cosas en común de las cuales hablar. Llevaban saliendo formalmente tres años, en los cuales la había colmado de regalos costosos y llevado a cenar a lujosos restaurantes pues era (como la gran mayoría de los estudiantes de Mugen) hijo de alguna familia millonaria de Japón y aunque algunas veces era un tanto machista, en general la trataba bastante bien. Había decidido casarse con ella una vez que terminaran la universidad, la cual apenas iban a comenzar.

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar hoy Michiru?— un apuesto chico, de ojos color miel y cabellos negros medianamente largos hacia la propuesta. Tenía casi una hora en la sala de música escuchando practicar a su amada.

—Hoy el diseñador tendrá listo mi vestido para el baile de graduación— se excuso, guardando su violín en el estuche.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? Me encantaría ser el primero en vértelo puesto.

—Seguramente preferirías quitármelo.

—Me atrapaste— Kaede abrazó delicadamente la cintura de la joven —Al menos hice el intento, después de la graduación no podre verte en tres largas semanas... Sera una agonía— se lamentó el chico.

—Probablemente te enamores de una norteamericana y me olvides.

—Eso no pasara Mich— Kaede besó el cuello de chica y después su hombro por encima de la tela —Merezco un premio por ser tan leal ¿no crees?

— ¿Así que quieres "ese" premio por serme fiel?

—No lo digas así Mich, solo imagina que tienes el platillo mas suculento frente a ti y no puedes comerlo ¿no crees que es cruel?

—Pero lo puedes probar, eso debería quitarte el antojo— la chica de cabello color mar besó suavemente los labios de su prometido.

—No, solo me deja con ganas de más— intento atrapar nuevamente los labios de la joven que se dio la vuelta para evitarlo.

—Así me extrañaras mas— Michiru dio unos pasos hacia la salida pero su prometido la atrapó entre sus brazos de nuevo.

— ¿Me prometes que no te enamoraras de nadie en mi ausencia Mich?

—Lamentablemente no soy muy popular entre los chicos.

—Que mala broma, seguramente muchos de los chicos de aquí se quedaran en Mugen solo por ti— dijo Kaede —Ahora que incluso quieres vivir en el campus...

—Por cierto, tienes que ayudarme con la mudanza antes de que te vayas de vacaciones al extranjero

—Ojala fueses conmigo— se lamentó.

El baile de graduación, transcurrió sin contratiempos.

Como era de esperarse Michiru fue la más hermosa. Su vestido era seguramente el mas bello y sofisticado de la noche, pero siendo portado por tal joven aumentaba considerablemente su finura.

Kaede y la joven de pelo aguamar pasaron toda la noche juntos.

Al día siguiente él la ayudó a mudarse a un apartamento del campus universitario Mugen, que eran bastante lujosos y mayormente ocupados por algunos de los estudiantes mas especiales de la facultad, ya fuese por sus capacidades o por comodidad.

—Es mejor de lo que pensaba— dijo Kaede echándole una mirada al espacioso departamento, tenia un amplia recamara con baño, cocina, sala, un cuarto vacio para acondicionarlo al gusto y un amplio balcón, especial para los artistas, con vista al mar. —Creo que me das envidia, mira que vivir aquí sola...— abrazó por la espalda a su prometida que veía el mar a la distancia.

—Quisiera vivir junto al mar, en una isla desierta, donde el único sonido que se escuche sea de las olas y el viento

—Comprare una casa de playa para ti y viviremos ahí cuando nos casemos— Kaede beso el cuello de la joven.

Su prometido era tan galante, que cuando lo conoció había pasado por su mente que él era aquel príncipe de su niñez. Pero era un claro error, el niño aquel tenía pelo rubio cenizo, unos hermosos ojos verdes con largas pestañas, suave piel blanca y una sonrisa encantadora. Había intentado buscarlo, con los escasos recursos que una niña de ocho años tenia, pero sin resultados. Y ahora era imposible encontrar a esa persona, diez años después, sin siquiera saber su nombre y solo conociendo los rasgos físicos que tenia en aquel entonces. Era imposible, continúo con su vida guardando ese encuentro fantástico como un tesoro en lo más profundo de su corazón.

La noche llegó y Kaede se despidió de Michiru, llenándola de besos y abrazos. No la vería en tres semanas y por si fuera poco no estudiarían en la misma universidad.

—Por favor, trata de no apagar tu teléfono. Se que no te gusta usarlo, pero hazlo por mi, si no te puedo ver al menos me gustaría escuchar tu voz— le rogó su prometido.

—Lo intentare— la besó por última vez y la dejo sola en aquel edificio, que al ser vacaciones estaba completamente vacio, los estudiantes probablemente llegarían el ultimo fin de semana antes de empezar las clases.

Se relajo una vez sola, le encantaban esos momentos donde solo estaba ella y el silencio. Duró poco, pues había llegado una motocicleta, se recargo en su puerta y puso especial atención a todos los sonidos, pues se le hacia descortés salir a ver quien era. Escuchaba claramente sus pisadas, no pudo diferenciar si era hombre o mujer, se había detenido en el departamento de al lado y había dejado caer varios objetos al suelo, probablemente su equipaje pues oía claramente las llaves en el cerrojo. Abrió la puerta y entro, todo fue silencio otra vez.

Le paso la idea de ir a saludar, pero la desecho de inmediato, no era muy sociable.

Se fue a la cama.

Pasada la media noche, gotas de lluvia golpeando su ventana interrumpieron su frágil sueño, el sonido del viento y el mar agitado era muy fuerte. Amaba las tormentas, se acercó a la ventana para ver el mar iluminado con cada relámpago. Pero otra luz llamo su atención, era la motocicleta de aquella persona ¿había salido tan tarde? La silueta entro corriendo al edificio y poco después se escuchó en el pasillo, maldecía y murmuraba algo que Michiru no alcanzaba a escuchar.

La joven decidió volver a la cama, empezaba a hacer frio. Cerró los ojos, aunque sabia que le era imposible dormir tan rápido. La persona de afuera volvió a maldecir y pateo su puerta.

La lámpara no funciono, al parecer la luz se había ido. Salió al pasillo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— al escuchar la voz de la joven, la figura en la oscuridad pareció dar un salto.

— ¡Demonios! Casi me matas— su voz era profunda pero melodiosa —No sabia que había alguien viviendo al lado.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Que? — la figura se acercó a la joven, para al menos verla un poco mejor con cada relámpago

— ¿Te pregunte si estas bien?— podía oler perfectamente su loción, despertó en ella un sentimiento extraño.

—Ah, si... Bueno no, perdí mis llaves y...— un relámpago los iluminó y reinó el silencio por unos segundos —Wow... Me dejaste sin palabras, eres demasiado hermosa.

La luz volvió, iluminando todo el pasillo y el cuarto abierto de la joven. Pudo ver al chico que estaba frente a ella, bastante cerca. Sus ojos verdes veían los suyos intensamente y aunque tuviera la ropa mojada, el cabello despeinado y húmedo, lo pudo reconocer. Era el príncipe.

—Mi princesa— Michiru se sobresaltó, la mano fría de su acompañante le toco la mejilla y le provoco un escalofrío —Perdona, tenia que tocarte para cerciorarme— se agacho un poco para ver su cara y estudiarla perfectamente —Dime algo Michiru.

—Eres una chica— dijo por fin la joven de cabellos color mar, su acompañante rió divertida. La ropa mojada pegada a su cuerpo esbelto, dejaba ver las curvas propias de una mujer.

— ¿Eso importa mucho?

— ¿Quieres pasar?— Michiru tomo la mano que la tocaba. Su calidez le provoco a la otra chica una sensación muy agradable. —Estas helada— la condujo adentro. La rubia se quito la chamarra mojada y observo el cuerpo de la chica que servía café en una taza.

—Soy Haruka Tenou— los ojos azules la miraron.

—Haruka— dijo ofreciéndole la taza —Es un hermoso nombre.

—Gracias— conectaban la mirada de una manera muy especial — ¿Esta bien que yo este aquí Michiru?— dio un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Por que no habría de estarlo?

—Soy una persona desconocida y estas sola.

— ¿Desconocida? Eres mi príncipe ¿Me harías daño?— la pregunta sorprendió a la rubia, el tono seductor la había tomado desprevenida.

—Daño no, o tal vez, depende de la situación— la ojiazul rió ante el comentario.

—Estas empapada ¿Por que no te quitas la ropa?

— ¿No crees que vas muy rápido?— empezó a desabotonarse la camisa —A la princesa se la va a comer el lobo si se descuida— Michiru rió de nuevo, se sentía extrañamente relajada y segura en compañía de la rubia, como si llevaran una intima relación de años.

—Vamos a mi habitación, te prestare algo— la rubia siguió a la chica, la camisa entreabierta dejaba ver que no traía sostén. Michiru la vio detenidamente, su cuerpo era atlético y era bastante alta.

—Ahh ¿Michiru?— la ojiverde le hizo señas con la mano.

—Oh disculpa— rió nerviosa —estaba pensando que ropa te vendría bien

— ¿Solo eso?— se acercó a la chica hasta arrinconarla —Pero... Si me miras así no me podré controlar— tomo su rostro y la acerco al suyo.

—Una pijama, eso te quedaría bien— le sonrió y se dirigió al armario, saco una ropa de dormir de franela, que sorprendentemente era de varón —Si, te mantendrá caliente mientras seco tu ropa.

— ¿Es de tu novio?— pregunto Haruka, quitándose la camisa, la desnudez no parecía incomodar a ninguna.

— ¿Eso importa mucho?— respondió la ojiazul con una sonrisa, le coloco la pijama y se la abotonó. Le acomodo el cuello y pasó sus manos por su pecho para alizar la tela —Te queda perfecta— la joven violinista tocó dorado cabello de Haruka, aun estaba húmedo, la rubia terminó de colocarse la pijama —Seca tu cabello— le señalo la secadora que estaba en el tocador —Iré a secar tu ropa.

Sin duda Haruka era una persona intrigante y cautivadora, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos, la atrapaban completamente.

«Un príncipe de cuento» pensaba la artista. La rubia la sorprendió cuando le tocó el hombro. Su cabello seco, emitía unos destellos color oro con la luz y caían delicadamente sobre su frente.

—Así que ¿de verdad tienes novio?

—Prometido— respondió Michiru, sentándose en el sofá, dio un ligero golpe a su lado, invitando a la rubia a sentarse.

—Es una pena, mi corazón esta roto— se sentó muy cerca de la joven.

— ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácil?— Haruka sonrió ante la pregunta.

—Michiru, eres tan cruel ¿tengo oportunidad?

—Es tarde, vamos a dormir— se levantó y le dio la mano a su acompañante.

— ¿Esta bien si me quedo aquí?

—Por supuesto, vamos a la cama.

—Quiero decir, aquí en el sofá.

— ¿No quieres dormir conmigo?— Haruka sonrió de nuevo.

—De verdad eres cruel

— ¿No quieres?— Michiru se sentó en el piso frente a la rubia, poniendo sus manos en las rodillas de la chica —Sabes Haruka, cuando te conocí en ese aeropuerto, causaste una gran impresión en mí. Intente buscarte sin éxito y decidí continuar con mi vida. Pero en todos estos años no logre olvidarte y guardaba la esperanza de que algún día aparecieras frente a mi otra vez... Y lo hiciste— tomó la mano de la ojiverde y la puso sobre sus labios —Estas en lo cierto, soy cruel, no estoy tomando en cuenta tu opinión, es solo que... ahora que estas aquí, no quiero que te vayas, temo que cuando despierte ya no estés y todo haya sido un sueño... así que, te lo pido ¿Te quedarías conmigo?— Haruka estaba totalmente sumergida en sus ojos, con esa mirada podría convencer a cualquier persona —Por favor.

—Lo hare... no podría negarme a lo que sea que pidas.

-3-


	2. Un trago de agua dulce

2.- Un trago de agua dulce

"Conocí a una princesa, se llama Michiru" era la frase que la pequeña Haruka le dijo a su mamá, la emoción al mencionarla hacia brillar sus ojos verdes. Le contó que se convertiría en un príncipe para ella y vivirían felices por siempre.

"Mi pequeño Haru se enamoró" decía su madre, que siempre la vestía como varoncito para que así se acercara mas a cumplir su peculiar sueño. Pues nada le gustaba más que ver sonreír a su "hijo" cuando alguna niña lo veía sonrojada.

Así pasaron los años, Haruka creció siendo confundida con un chico la mayoría del tiempo, por que para ella era de lo más natural vestir como uno y tambien por su voz, que era bastante ambigua.

Siempre estaba rodeada de chicas guapas por su desconcertante atractivo y galantería. Ella se sentía atraían por todas, sobre todo si la veían con ojos de amor.

Nunca ocultó ser mujer, ni a ellas les importaba. Haruka era más que eso, era ese príncipe que habían soñado de niñas, ese príncipe que decían no existía más que en los cuentos. Ella lo era, ese era su encanto, su mágica esencia. Había entrenado desde aquel encuentro, para Michiru. Para que con una sola mirada la reconociera. Nunca la busco, no hacia falta, sus almas se encontrarían y se conocerían, así pasaran años. No tenía prisa, su vida no era aburrida, nunca lo fue.

Haruka era buena en todo lo que hacia, sus capacidades físicas no tenían límites, podía practicar cualquier deporte a un alto nivel y sin dificultades, siendo mejor que muchos deportistas del instituto. Por ese motivo tenia fricciones con la mayoría de los chicos, bueno, por eso y por que las chicas que les gustaban estaban enamoradas de "el chico mas popular" de la preparatoria, o sea ella.

Extrañamente en esos años, solo había recibido una carta de amor, y eso fue semanas después de empezar el primer año. Ayame Oka le confesó sus sentimientos esa tarde, una delicada jovencita, de piel blanca y largos cabellos castaños, con ojos azules como el cielo despejado. Haruka la aceptó, la atrajo en ese instante y con el paso del tiempo se enamoró de ella completamente.

Ayame era tan elegante y graciosa que le derretía el corazón, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas y para cualquiera que los viera, eran una pareja de enamorados, una perfecta pareja de novios. Salieron durante dos años y en ese tiempo hicieron muchas cosas. Viajaron, se conocieron a fondo, se divirtieron, pelearon, se reconciliaron e hicieron muchas veces el amor. Fue un buen romance, al entrar al último año Ayame se mudó a Italia y terminaron la relación, era lo mejor. Haruka no podía con las relaciones a distancia, nunca le hubiera podido ser fiel a alguien que no veía... De por si, no podia evitar cortejar a cuanta chica veia. Fue un rompimiento duro, ambas sufrieron, pero el dolor no es eterno y continuaron viviendo.

Muchas chicas consolaron a Haruka y en el último año se propuso besarlas a todas y lo hizo, por eso ellas estaban enamoradas, ese principe no era inalcanzable. También fue ese año cuando se adentró en las carreras de autos y en el motocross, le encantaba la velocidad y el riesgo. Tenía mucho talento para eso y pronto empezó a ganar reconocimiento, premios y dinero, mucho dinero.

Cuando mando solicitud para universidades, todas y cada una la aceptaron, pues ya era bastante famosa en el mundo deportivo y como plus, inteligente. Se decidió por la universidad Mugen que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y era la única que tenia un circuito de motocross profesional (había competido allí varias veces antes) ésa fue la razón, tan simple como eso, solo quería divertirse.

Poco después se enteró, por uno de sus compañeros pilotos, que había una chica muy famosa, una virtuosa violinista y pintora que también estudiaría ahí.

—Yo nunca la he visto, pero cuentan que es una belleza, una verdadera hermosura, no se, tal vez exageren por que dicen que su cabello es como el mar.

Haruka solo pudo sonreír por la coincidencia ¿acaso seria su princesa?

— ¿De casualidad sabes su nombre?

—Creo que se llama Michiru... si, Michiru Kaiou— la ojiverde se cubrió la cara y empezó a reír, había llegado el momento. Seria cuestión de tiempo para que la volviera a ver. Cuando empezaran las clases lo primero que haría seria buscarla.

Estaba tan emocionada que se mudo a un apartamento del campus tres semanas antes de empezar el curso. No había ni un alma en las instalaciones esa noche, sin embargo se sentía un poco inquieta, como a punto de empezar una carrera.

"Tal vez el edificio esta embrujado" pensó y se rió de su conclusión. Lo cierto es que ahí había algo que hacia latir su corazón mas rápido.

Arreglo un poco su habitación y el resto del departamento. La inquietud no se fue, ese presentimiento que tenia le quitaban el sueño.

"Iré a dar un paseo para relajarme" se puso la chamarra y salió en su motocicleta, hacia frio, el aire le congelaba las manos y la cara con la velocidad, eso le gustaba, ir cortando el aire. Después el sonido del viento en sus oídos ya no era lo único que escuchaba, había truenos también y luego grandes gotas de lluvia golpeaban su cara con fuerza. Se detuvo.

"Mala suerte, así no puedo manejar, debí traer el casco" pensó mientras revolvía su cabello.

Regresó a su departamento ¿que hora sería? Todo estaba obscuro y llovía endemoniadamente, el interruptor de luz del pasillo no funcionó. Busco las llaves en cada uno de sus bolsillos pero no las encontró.

— ¡Que estupidez! ¿Donde están? Maldita sea...— las buscaba desesperadamente, como si fueran a aparecer en los bolsillos en los que ya había buscado, aparte de la llave de su motocicleta no había nada.

— ¡Maldición!— pateó la puerta. La ropa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo, se estaba congelando. Se recargó en la pared pensando que hacer.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó de pronto una dulce voz, la había sorprendido pues pensaba que era la única en el edificio. Le explicó que había perdido sus llaves, cuando un relámpago los iluminó.

A Haruka, la impresión le quitó el aliento, aunque fuera por unos segundos, pudo ver las perfectas facciones de la chica que tenía en frente, se lo dijo, claro, no era del tipo que se guardaba los cumplidos.

El interruptor que había prendido cuando entró encendió, e ilumino el pasillo, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, con total claridad, ella estaba ahí, su princesa, mas perfecta de lo que recordaba, sus ojos también brillaban sorprendidos "me reconociste" pensó y le tocó la mejilla, cálida y suave, para cerciorarse que no estaba imaginándola. No basto, le pidió hablar.

—Eres una chica— la hizo reír "cierto, a esa edad no se notaba, pero no es problema ¿verdad?" Nunca habia sido problema.

— ¿Eso importa mucho?— su princesa le tomó la mano y la condujo a su departamento. Piezas de arte en las paredes, caballete, premios, reconocimientos "era cierto, es artista y si, su cabello es como el mar" le sirvió una taza de café "… y no sabe mi nombre" se presentó. Sus ojos azules la perdían en momentos, brillaban de una manera especial, su voz dulce y a la vez seductora, toda ella le aceleraban el ritmo cardiaco. Luego lo entendió, la sensación que había tenido horas atrás, había sido ella, su corazón le había dicho que su princesa estaba en el mismo sitio.

Le ofreció ropa seca "es de hombre ¿de un hermano tal vez? No..." Lo preguntó, quería saber

— ¿Es de tu novio?— se la puso, su corazón latió como nunca cuando Michiru le abotonó y eso que apenas había sentido un ligero roce "no pasa nada" se tranquilizaba mentalmente.

— ¿Eso importa mucho?— "la verdad si… y no" no se iba a quedar con la duda. Cuando se cambió y se secó el cabello lo preguntó otra vez.

—Así que ¿de verdad tienes novio?

—Prometido— Haruka se burló de si misma, de su ingenuidad "claro que idiota soy, ella no iba a estar esperando por mi, tengo suerte que me recuerde" quiso preguntarle si estaba enamorada, pero no lo hizo, era muy personal. Ya lo averiguaría.

—Es una pena, mi corazón esta roto

— ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácil?— "ni en un millón de años"

—Michiru, eres tan cruel ¿tengo oportunidad?— "dime que si, aun si dices no, jamás me rendiré"

—Es tarde, vamos a dormir— "maldición"

— ¿Esta bien si me quedo aquí?— "no se que te hare si me dejas estar en la misma cama contigo"

Michiru le confeso que la había buscado, que esperaba su regreso y que no quería que se fuera. Cada una de sus palabras resonaban en el corazón de Haruka "así que ella sentía lo mismo" tuvo el impulso de abrazarla y besarla, se contuvo maravillosamente.

Acepto dormir con ella, apenas se atrevió a tocar su cabello, era tan suave. Su princesa dormía en ratos y despertaba exaltada, volvía a cerrar los ojos cuando la veía y se entregaba al sueño de nuevo. La última vez que despertó Haruka puso un brazo bajo su cabeza y la acerco a su cuerpo.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado— le dijo en voz baja, Michiru se acomodó en su pecho y durmió profundamente.

"Esto es extraño, es la segunda vez que nos vemos y parece que nos conocemos hace una vida" Haruka no tenia sueño, tal vez durmió por momentos pero no se quería perder la sensación del calor del cuerpo de Michiru en el suyo "como un trago de agua dulce en medio del mar, si, bonita sensación"

En la mañana con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, salió de la cama. Y desde el balcón de Michiru, saltó al suyo y entró a su departamento por la ventana…

-3-

**En este capitulo no puse tanto dialogo, quería escribir un poco de la vida de Haru antes del reencuentro y evitar los flashback. ARIGATOU!**

**(ºoº) ¡Fue muy emocionante leer sus reviews! Me ayudaron mucho. Soy una completa novata en esto del fic, tanto leyendo como escribiendo. No tenia idea que eso del "fin" causara confusión, gomen ^.^ Tal vez la historia vaya algo rápido pero no tengo planeado que sea larga (o igual si)), por que mmmm soy mala para escribir y creo que en algún momento la volvería tediosa… si lo hago me avisan, pero planeó continuarla hasta donde sea que Haru y Michi lo permitan, eso si, AVISO QUE TENGO TENDENCIA AL DRAMA Y A LA CURSILERÍA.**

**También caí en cuenta que se parece a Utena en eso ¡pero no lo pude evitar! Haruka cuando yo era peque, me parecía un príncipe (lo juro XD y Michiru para mi es hermosa) y aammm parte de este capitulo nació cuando leí uno de los reviews jeje arigatou minna-sama 3**


	3. Ingenuo Corazón

.

.

.

Un cálido rayo de sol en su piel, el cantar de los pájaros y una suave brisa despertaron a Michiru esa mañana. Había dormido como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia. Incluso había tenido un hermoso sueño, donde aparecía un rubio príncipe, de rostro perfecto y armonioso, que en un largo abrazo le decía "No voy a ir a ningún lado". El recuerdo la hizo sonreír, quería soñarlo de nuevo, cerró los ojos...

— ¡Haruka!— se levantó de pronto mirando a su alrededor « ¿Donde esta?» Su corazón empezó a la latir asustado «Estaba aquí ¿A donde fue? Se que era real, era real» al no encontrarlo en el departamento salió al balcón. La ventana vecina estaba abierta.

— ¿Haruka?— «eres tu quien vive al lado ¿verdad?» empezó a rogar por ver a su príncipe salir «no fue un sueño, por favor, que no fuera un sueño» miraba la ventana expectante. —Haruka...

— ¿Llamabas?— una chica rubia de cabello corto, ojos verdes y vestida de manera informal, salió por el umbral —Buen día princesa— le hizo una reverencia, los pantalones de mezclilla flojos, el chaleco y la camisa negra sin mangas que llevaba, no marcaban su figura femenina y pasaba por un chico, un chico muy apuesto. Su rostro mostro preocupación y ágilmente saltó al balcón de la pelimar, sin importar que hubiera varios metros de altura de por medio.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Te encuentras bie...

— ¡Idiota!— la pelimar se lanzó a sus brazos, automáticamente Haruka la abrazó —Dijiste que no ibas a ir a ningún lado, no estabas cuando desperté ¿tienes idea como me sentí?— dijo la pelimar con la cara hundida en su pecho.

—Perdóname, quería prepararte el desayuno como agradecimiento por dejarme quedar contigo— se disculpó Haruka, acariciando el cabello color mar de Michiru.

—¿De verdad?— la ojiazul levantó la cara y se miraron fijamente.

—Bueno si... Solo que recordé que no tengo nada aun, así que iba a ir a comprarte algo.

—Podemos salir a desayunar— dijo la ojiazul volviendo a poner la cabeza en su pecho.

—Es buena idea ¿te espero o te vas en pijama?— Michiru se separó de inmediato sonrojada, había olvidado por completo que aun estaba en ropa de cama... Y recién levantada.

—Pasa, espérame aquí y no te vayas— dijo llevándose a la rubia a su cuarto, para después encerrarse en el baño para ducharse. Haruka vio detenidamente la recamara desde la cama de la artista, era muy femenina, tenia muchos cosméticos, cantidad de perfumes y un sin fin de joyas, al lado del tocador un enorme clóset. Le llamo la atención que tenia varios espejos de diferentes tamaños dispersos en las paredes. Comparado con la suya, parecía la habitación de una princesa.

El sonido del agua caer en la regadera cesó, la manija de la puerta del baño girando hizo que Haruka clavara su mirada en el piso, de pronto la idea de ver a Michiru medio desnuda le provoco nerviosismo.

—Estaré lista en un minuto— se disculpo la pelimar cruzando la recamara, solo cubría su cuerpo con una toalla y gotas de agua se deslizaban en su piel.

—Te esperaré en la sala— Michiru sonrió en dirección a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse y siguió secando su cuerpo. La ojiverde tenia una esencia muy especial que la hacia agitarse. Era tan impactante, tan fresca y tan libre como una ráfaga de viento. Incluso su aroma, su olor la dejaba embelesada. «No se que pensar de ti, tal vez solo te burles de mi ¿estará bien si me emociono con tus palabras?»

La pelimar nunca había creído en las almas gemelas, era solo una fantasía romántica, sus padres le aseguraban lo contrario, que su prometido Kaede lo era, que se veían perfectos. La pareja ideal... Todos lo decían y ella lo creyó también, lo quería, lo quería mucho. Pero él no le producía con sus besos, lo que su príncipe le provocaba con solo llamarla por su nombre ¿por que era tan diferente? Podía contarse con horas el tiempo que habían estado juntas ¿por que Haruka le hacia sentir tan diferente?

Terminó de arreglarse, había optado por un vestido vaporoso color perla abajo de la rodilla, zapatillas turquesa y como el día era cálido, no llevo saco, recogió la mitad de su cabello con un listón y por ultimo unas gotas de su perfume favorito.

Salió a encontrarse con Haruka, ya no estaba en la sala, si no en el balcón.

—Vaya, te gusta desaparecer— la rubia dirigió la mirada hacia ella y le sonrió — ¿como me veo?— dio una vuelta completa he hizo girar ligeramente su vestido.

—Preciosa, te ves... perfecta ¿que dices si después del desayuno vamos a ver el mar?— la pelimar no pudo ocultar su emoción, amaba escuchar las olas en la playa.

—Me encantaría.

.

.

.

.

Haruka la llevó en su convertible a un pequeño café, donde había un ambiente tranquilo y pocas personas dentro. Era tal el atmosfera de intimidad que Michiru se puso un poco nerviosa de pronto y tomo por el brazo a Haruka, que volteo a verla.

—Ah disculpame , podemos ir a otro lugar si quieres— «que idiota ¡¿por que demonios la traje aquí? Solo conduje automáticamente»

—No, esta bien— sonrió apenada —es solo que nunca habia estado aquí.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo y desayunaron con la poca luz que había. Música romántica, tranquilidad y buena comida.

— ¿Como es que conoces un lugar como éste?— dijo la pelimar, apoyando los codos en la mesa —tiene un ambiente muy romántico.

—Ehh bueno yo...— «no puedo decirle que he tenido muchas citas aquí» —Estuve en una preparatoria cercana y venia a menudo «es cierto»— Tomo un poco de su jugo de naranja.

—A flirtear supongo— la rubia empezó a toser, Michiru la vio divertida — ¿Acerté? Oh ¿Así que mi príncipe me trajo a un lugar donde cortejo a centenares de jovencitas?— le sonrió.

— ¿Es una escena de celos?— la pelimar dejo de sonreír ligeramente

—Tal vez, creí que habías pensado un poco mas en mi— la ojiazul tomó un sorbo de café, entonces Haruka lo noto, portaba su anillo de compromiso.

—Lo hice, pensé en ti sin parar en estos años, pero mi princesa encontró a su príncipe azul y se comprometió con él

—Oh ¿Es una escena de celos?

—Lo es— Michiru la vio detenidamente «¿se burla de mi o va en serio? Tranquila, solo pregunta»

—Esa galantería tuya es agradable, me levanta el ánimo.

—¿Si? Puedo hacerte cumplidos todo el día, no seria difícil, con lo hermosa que eres, prácticamente salen solos.

—Pero si lo haces, pensaran que estas cortejándome.

— ¿Y eso te molestaría?

—No precisamente, pero ¿no seria incómodo para ti? Eres una chica.

—Eso nunca me ha supuesto ningún problema— la rubia veía intensamente los ojos azules de Michiru, sabia a donde quería llegar, quería probar su seriedad — ¿lo es para ti?— la pelimar negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿esta bien que siga viéndote como mi príncipe Haruka?— las mejillas de la pelimar se sonrosaron ligeramente y sus ojos se clavaron en el liquido de su taza.

—Michiru— Haruka le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios —seré lo que tú quieras que sea, pero sobre todo quiero que estés segura de algo...— los ojos de la pelimar veían fijamente los verdes «mi corazón se detiene cuando me miras así» suspiró para continuar, tenia que decirlo, era importante —Voy en serio contigo, no me voy a rendir, mientras tenga una oportunidad... No me rendiré.

Michiru se alegró de que Haruka estuviera sosteniendo su mano, así, el calor de su cuerpo le recordaban que no era un sueño, que ella estaba ahí, diciéndole que sus intenciones eran serias y luciendo tan perfecta.

El corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, por el calor en sus mejillas supuso que estaba sonrojada ¿Por que tenia tantas ganas de lanzarse a los brazos de su príncipe? ¿Acaso el sentimiento que crecía en su pecho era "amor" del que tanto había leído y al que tantas melodías iba dedicado? Debía decirle a su príncipe como se sentía, para que supiera lo que despertaba en ella, para que entendiera que claro que tenia una oportunidad, que ella lo tomaría en serio, aunque fuera una chica, era su príncipe, solo suyo, tenia que decirlo...

—Haruka tú...

— ¿Haruka?— una voz extraña las hizo romper la conexión de sus ojos, una mujer bella de largo cabello castaño estaba de pie junto a su mesa viendo a la rubia, que por la expresión de su rostro la conocía bien.

—Aya...— se levantó abandonando la mano de su princesa, la pelicastaña se puso de puntillas para abrazar por el cuello a la rubia y ésta la rodeo por la cintura —Que sorpresa verte ¿cuando regresaste?

—Ayer por la mañana, te marque cantidad de veces pero no pude comunicarme ¿tu celular estaba apagado?— respondió separándose —Te ves tan guapo como de costumbre amor— le dio un rápido beso en los labios y después Michiru atrajo su atención —Oh dios, que descortesía la mía, estas con alguien.

—Si... Ella es Michiru Kaiou, Michiru ella es Ayame Oka.

—Un placer— dijo Michiru con una educación y amabilidad que a ella misma sorprendió.

—Así que Michiru... ¿No eres la princesa de Haruka? No dejaba de hablar de ti, hasta que nos hicimos novios claro— tomó del brazo a la rubia.

—Lo sé— Michiru les dio una sonrisa bastante convincente, lo que menos quería era mostrarse amable «Y yo que por un momento pensé en decirle mis sentimientos, solo se burlaba de mi» le dolía el pecho —Supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar yo...— se le cortó la voz...

—Michiru ¿no vamos a ir al mar?

—Descuida...

—Bueno Aya, nos vemos luego, encenderé mi teléfono, perdona— tomó la mano de Michiru que se soltó de inmediato.

—Puedo irme sola Haruka, quédate con ella— «no lo digas así, no le muestres que estas celosa, no vale la pena, no vale la pena, no vale la pena...» —de verdad, estaré bien, no te preocupes— le sonrió y salió lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar, dejando atrás a su príncipe...

I

I

I

I

**Bueno gracias por esperar y sobre todo gracias por sus comentarios, hasta me sonrojan ^^ en este capitulo puse el regreso de Ayame porque va a tener una gran participación a partir de ahora, espero les haya gustado.**

**Estaré subiendo un capitulo por semana. Gracias por leer... Peace!**


	4. Olas en la arena

4.- Olas en la arena

...

...

...

El aire fresco llenó los pulmones de la joven violinista, lo necesitaba urgentemente. El ambiente cálido de la cafetería se había tornado de pronto sofocante. Miró a su alrededor ¿hacia donde ir? Optó por seguir en dirección al tráfico, tomaría un taxi hacia el campus. Dejó pasar varios, primero, necesitaba estabilizar la tormenta de emociones que había en su interior.

Y aclarar sus dudas.

Tenía ganas de volver y sacar a su príncipe de ese lugar, llevarlo al mar. Podrían charlar sin interrupciones ahí, sólo con el viento y el sonido de las olas haciéndoles compañía.

Tenía ganas de alejarse también, apartarse de la señorita Oka que tenia un aura tan pesada, que hizo brillar de alegría los ojos de su príncipe, que besó esos labios que poco antes habían caído en su mano, que tan intima y cercana actuaba y se veía a él.

« ¿Novios?...» Repetía mentalmente la joven de cabellos color mar «Interrumpiendo un momento tan importante te restó credibilidad y seriedad príncipe ¿que vas en serio? Tendrás que hacer méritos para que pueda creerte...»

Se detuvo y dio media vuelta ¿debía regresar al café o no? Tomó una decisión, dio el primer paso y el celular en su bolso empezó a sonar... Era su prometido.

...

...

...

—Aya, eso fue muy infantil— la joven rubia golpeo cariñosamente la frente de la pelicastaña con un dedo.

—Si que lo fue, mira que comportarse así...— la ojiverde arqueo una ceja y le sonrió — ¿Lo dices por mí? No dije nada malo amor, además ¿no la escuchaste? Se fue para dejarnos solos, acompáñame a desayunar ¿si?— la tomó de la mano y la quiso conducir a otra mesa, pero la rubia se quedó inmóvil.

—No puedo, lo hacemos en otra ocasión. Voy a buscar a Michiru, estábamos en medio de algo importante.

— ¿Y que era?— la rubia desvió la mirada hacia la salida, no quería contestar, Aya se dio una idea, conocía a la otra chica demasiado bien —Es un amor platónico Haru— los ojos verdes volvieron a mirar los azul claro —Si se le puede llamar así, porque conociéndote, se que no la amas ¿o si?— la rubia levantó ambas cejas.

—Italia no te sentó bien...— le sonrió ligeramente.

—Respuesta equivocada, sólo estás cegado por la ilusión y la emoción de la princesa, pero esto no es un cuento— la ojiverde desvió la mirada a un lado.

—Tal vez es cierto— se pasó los dedos entre sus cabellos rubios —Pero tal vez no... No quiero explicarlo, no creo que sea el momento para hacerlo, ni el lugar.

—Ni siquiera la conoces lo suficiente, jamás la trataste, te hiciste ilusiones de como podría llegar a ser, pero es muy diferente imaginar a tenerla frente a ti, creo que te gusta porque es bonita y porque es la "princesa" de tu niñez, ¿sabes que creo?— la rubia ladeó la cabeza esperando la respuesta —Que sólo estas jugando el rol de "príncipe" que te impuso...

—Definitivamente, dejaste tu dulzura en Italia ¿O sólo estas celosa?—le dio una mirada fría, bajó la cabeza y después sonrió — Me voy ahora o creo que me enfadare en serio contigo Ayame— se dio la vuelta y movió la mano en señal de despedida.

—Sólo estoy celosa— varias personas giraron a ver a la pelicastaña —perdón Haru...

—¿Lo ves? Luces mucho más bonita cuando estas tranquila, te llamaré después, _ciao_ Aya— le giñó el ojo y le regalo una sonrisa, la pelicastaña sonrió también, la rubia le seguía gustando, a pesar de haber estado separadas se habían mantenido en contacto y ella tenía la esperanza de reconquistar a la persona que mas había amado, su delicada Haruka.

La ojiverde pagó por el servicio a una sonrojada empleada del café y salió del lugar

«Tengo que pedirle el número telefónico a Michiru, seria útil ahora» revolvió su cabello, observó el cielo, empezaba a nublarse un poco. Subió al auto. Avanzó varias cuadras mirando hacia ambos lados, buscándola «no debe de ir muy lejos». Había mucha gente en las calles, como siempre, seria difícil, pero sabía que la encontraría. De pronto, entre una multitud de gente, la distinguió, venia de vuelta, absorta en sus pensamientos, resaltando de sobremanera, incluso varias personas la veían al pasar, como si fuera una visión, como ver una sirena caminar en la ciudad, perdida, buscando el mar.

Se orilló, y sin saber porque la rubia se encontró sonriendo «regresó»

Salió del auto y se recargó en la puerta, esperando que pasara a su lado «me gustaría saber que es lo que estas pensando»

Michiru alzó la mirada al percibir la fragancia de su príncipe, ahí estaba, sonriéndole con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y los brazos cruzados. Le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó.

—¿Regresaste por mí o es casualidad?— preguntó la pelimar cruzando también los brazos.

—Iba a preguntar lo mismo— le tendió la mano — ¿Nos vamos? La llevaré a ver el mar señorita.

— ¿Nos acompañará su novia también?— preguntó Michiru colocando su mano sobre la que Haruka ofreció.

—Si tú quieres...— «¡Idiota! Solo dile que Aya no es tu novia y ya» se reprochó la rubia mentalmente —...pero preferiría estar solo contigo.

—Vaya, me siento honrada— dijo con una sonrisa, la rubia miro al cielo buscando ayuda divina, tenia que dejar de usar esas frases típicas de coqueteo que no tenían efecto en la pelimar.

—Vamos— dijo la rubia, la llevó hacia la puerta del copiloto y le abrió.

Haruka conducía muy rápido, le gustaba sentir la velocidad, pero esta vez, le agradaba mas ver los cabellos de Michiru ondear con el viento... Parecían olas en el mar.

Podía verla eternamente, toda ella le gustaba... Desde pequeña, Michiru le gustó y ahora le gustaba aun más.

...

...

La llevó a un lugar apartado en la playa, donde pudieran estar a solas, no quería más interrupciones, la quería solo para ella.

La brisa fresca, el sonido de las olas, el sol escondido tras nubes grises y su princesa, daba la imagen perfecta, con su cabello y el vestido blanco ondeando al ritmo del viento.

—El mar es muy inspirador ¿no crees?— dijo la pelimar, acomodó un mechón tras su oreja y volteo a ver a la rubia —Siempre he tenido el sueño de vivir en un lugar alejado del mundo, una isla pequeña o una playa desierta, donde sólo se escuche esto...— abandonó los ojos verdes y regreso la mirada al mar —las olas golpear en la arena.

—Sería... Algo demasiado tranquilo y solitario ¿aburrido tal vez?— Michiru no pudo evitar reír.

—Supuse que dirías algo así— contempló a Haruka —Das la impresión de ser una persona libre, un ser totalmente independiente... Si no fuera algo imposible para el ser humano, diría que puedes volar— le sonrió, la ojiverde también lo hizo.

—Sin duda eso sería asombroso ¿imaginas? Ir cortando el viento a toda velocidad... y ser perseguido porque eres el único capaz de hacer algo que la mayoría de las personas han soñado alguna vez, entonces tendrías que darme refugio en esa casa a la orilla del mar.

—¿Quien dice que yo no te perseguiría? También he soñado con volar— ambas rieron.

—Pero si tú eres como una sirena, no se, solo con decirme "ven" me hechizarías y atraparías.

Guardaron silencio un instante.

—Ven— dijo Michiru pausadamente dirigiéndose a Haruka. El viento arreciaba cada vez más.

La rubia se aproximó.

—Pero tú ya me habías hechizado antes Michiru, sin decir nada, sólo con una mirada.

—Pero aún no te atrapo.

Pocas veces le pasaba a Haruka, quedarse sin palabras frente a una mujer bella, generalmente era muy abierta y encantadora, sin embargo a veces, como en ésta ocasión, el objetivo de sus galanteos era diez, mil, millones de veces mas encantadora de lo que pudo siquiera llegar a imaginar en sus fantasías mas locas.

La joven Oka había tenido mucha razón en eso, Michiru era diferente a como había imaginado, sus ilusiones habían sido superadas por la joven que veían sus ojos, fascinante, bella y libre a su manera, incluso perfecta.

—Y dudo que lo consiga— agregó la ojiazul

— ¿Te vas a rendir tal fácil?— la pregunta hizo reír a la pelimar.

— ¿Tengo oportunidad?— Haruka sonrió y alzó la mirada al cielo.

—Parece que va a llover ¿nos vamos?— el abrupto cambio de tema hizo reír de nuevo a la ojiazul, la rubia inclinó la cabeza a un lado — ¿Sabes? Me gusta tu voz y tu risa, que el sonido del viento y el mar juntos.

Michiru observó pausadamente a la rubia, digiriendo el cumplido. Era lo mismo que ella había pensado de la voz de su príncipe. Amaba como cada nota se formaba en sus labios para después detonar en esa melodiosa y profunda voz.

Tornó la mirada al mar otra vez.

—Vas a matarme Haruka— la ojiazul se tocó el pecho, le había estallado una emoción muy grande, otra vez, la rubia frunció el ceño.

—¿Te enamoraste de mí o tienes un ataque? Sinceramente espero que sea lo primero

— ¿Y sabrías lidiar con ello?

—Sabría

— ¿De verdad te gustan las chicas?— Haruka no pudo evitar reír, la había tomado por sorpresa la pregunta.

—¿A que viene eso?

—Ni idea, se me ocurrió— respondió la pelimar con una sonrisa.

—¿Es algo relevante para ti?— preguntó la ojiverde.

—Por supuesto, es mejor tener una esperanza ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón— el mar estaba agitado, se acercaba una tormenta — ¿Te gustan a ti Michiru?— la pelimar pensó la respuesta.

—No, nunca me he sentido atraída por ninguna— respondió sinceramente.

—Entonces no tengo esperanza ¿verdad?

—Pero tú si me atraes— la rubia sonrió —es decir, contigo me viene a la mente un fragmento de un poema, que cuando lo leí, me fue indiferente, pero ahora entiendo la belleza del mismo... *_Ser mujer, ni estar ausente, no es de amarte impedimento; pues sabes tú que las almas distancia ignoran y sexo*_— se quitó el listón de su cabello y lo recogió nuevamente, esta vez en su totalidad, para evitar que el fuerte viento siguiera jugando con él —Creo que eso nos pasa ¿no crees?

—Lo creo— agachó la cabeza y sonrió —Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir ¿cierto?— la pelimar sonrió y asintió.

—Me gustas tal cual, la pregunta aquí es ¿yo le gusto al príncipe tal cual soy?

—Aha— respondió Haruka afirmando.

— ¿Te seguiré gustando mañana?— la rubia se acercó más a la ojiazul y la abrazó delicadamente pero firme, presionándola hacia si, la pelimar recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su príncipe « ¿eso es un "si"?» Metió los brazos bajo el chaleco de Haruka y la rodeó por la cintura.

Se abrazaron un momento muy largo, parecían una pareja de enamorados disfrutando el mar.

—¿No tienes frio?— el viento soplaba con fuerza aún y a lo lejos el sonido de truenos, había nubes oscuras que daban la impresión de ser mas tarde de lo que en realidad era pero no pasaba del medio día...

Las cálidas manos de Michiru estaban descansando en la espalda de Haruka.

—Para nada— respondió aferrándose más a su príncipe. Se quedaron unos segundos más así, Haruka se balanceó de lado a lado con Michiru entre sus brazos y pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer muy dispersas. —Bueno, creo que debemos irnos o nos mojaremos.

—Tus deseos son ordenes— la tomó de la mano y la llevó al auto, subió la capota y los vidrios también.

—Haruka...— la rubia volteó a verla —la Srta. Oka ¿es tú pareja?— la ojiverde le sonrió «al fin lo preguntas»

—No...— Encendió el auto y arrancó —A diferencia de ti, no tengo compromisos— ésta vez Michiru sonrió.

—No me siento comprometida.

—¿Estas enamorada?

—Creo que lo estoy— Haruka silbó «no debí preguntar, pensé que no lo amaba»

—Mira que afortunado, y a todo esto ¿dónde está?— Michiru la miro confundida —tu prometido.

—Oh ¿preguntabas si estoy enamorada de él?— Haruka asintió, la ojiazul miró por la ventana —Se fue de vacaciones con sus amigos, iban a Nueva York pero parece que hubo cambio de planes y se fue él solo a Hawái.

—¿Con sus amigos? ¿Como un viaje de soltero?— Michiru rió.

—Eso era, pero parece que cambio su destino pensando en mí.

—Claro… Hawái es increíble ¿has visto las enormes olas que se forman en la costa norte?

—¿Has estado ahí?

—Si, por el surf... Además las chicas son lindas

—¿Fuiste acompañada?— Haruka apartó la vista de la carretera y vio los ojos azules.

—¿Así que cuando dijiste "vas a matarme" no era porque te enamoraste de mí eh? Ya me había hecho ilusiones— Michiru volvió a sonreír.

—Eres distraída Haruka, te respondí eso.

—¡No lo hiciste! Te pongo mucha atención además.

—No lo creo...

...

...

...

Llegaron a al campus, llovía intensamente. Michiru invitó a Haruka a su departamento, le preparó una taza de café y se sentaron frente a la ventana, para ver la lluvia.

— ¿Por que decidiste vivir aquí?— preguntó la rubia.

—Quería cambiar la rutina, estaba un poco sofocada y no se, me pareció una gran idea ¿tú?

—Por el circuito de motocross— la pelimar rió.

—¿Te gusta mucho?

—Es mi vida, la velocidad es lo mío, soy piloto profesional ¿sabias?

—No, por alguna razón no me entero de muchas cosas.

—Yo se la razón ¿te la digo?— la pelimar asintió —Srta. Kaiou eres ajena al mundo, tienes el propio y te encierras ahí, entonces nadie puede alcanzarte. Es notorio solo con verte, apuesto que no tienes muchas amistades.

—Pero tú me alcanzaste y estas aquí ahora, eres la única persona que necesito— los ojos azules veían con intensidad los verdes.

—Eso fue muy romántico, soy un alma sensible Michiru, si me hablas así, vas a hacer que me enamore de ti— «y terminare con el corazón roto»

—Te recitaré todos lo poemas que me sé entonces y tocaré hermosas piezas para ti— la mirada de Michiru no tenia ni seña de duda, Haruka se quedo perdida en sus ojos y el corazón se le aceleró.

—Vas a matarme Michiru— se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¿Ya te enamoraste de mí o sufres un ataque?— preguntó divertida la ojiazul.

— ¿Que preferirías?

—Es una pregunta boba Haruka, obvio lo primero— la pelimar cerró los ojos y tomó de su taza.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?— los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos.

—Adelante

— ¿Podrías tocar algo para mi ahora Michiru?— la pregunta mas bien parecía una súplica, era la primera vez que su príncipe usaba tal tono con ella «que linda» pensó.

—Encantada— dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa y fue por su violín.

Se paró frente a la ventana con su Stradivarius en posición, comprado por su abuelo en una subasta y posteriormente regalado a Michiru. —¿Algo en especial?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Lo que desees, escucho— Haruka dejo su taza de café sobre la mesa y puso todos sus sentidos sobre la joven que tenía en frente.

La violinista empezó la pieza, la música destruía el silencio y hacía eco en las paredes, era tan potente, profunda y perfecta que llenaba la habitacion.

Sus delicados dedos arrancaban cada nota con una pasión desbordada. Su rostro reflejaba el sentimiento en cada variación. Y su mano derecha movía con frenesí el arco de una cuerda a otra, haciéndolas vibrar junto con sus emociones.

Aún cuando estaban en la misma habitación, la artista se encontraba sumergida en la música, interpretando desde algún otro lugar ¿Dónde? Era difícil saber, por lo general cuando tocaba en público, se imaginaba estar a la orilla de un risco, viendo el mar e interpretando para él.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados para incrementar la concentración, para solo abrirlos al final de la pieza.

Bajo su violín y el arco. Haruka inclinó la cabeza y sonrió, después le aplaudió.

—Me sorprendiste, no pensé que tocarías el Capricci no. 24 y con facilidad además.

—¿Te gustó? No es de mis piezas favoritas, pero me pareció ideal ahora. En otra ocasión tocaré una partita de Bach para ti.

—Fue maravilloso Michiru, seré tu fan— se acercó y tomó la mano con la que sostenía el arco, besó sus dedos. — ¿Pero no es muy peligroso para una chica tan delicada e indefensa, tener un Stradivarius?— la violinista sonrió.

—Tal vez en otro lugar, Mugen tiene mucha seguridad, estaremos bien— le guiño un ojo —éste violín es sólo para ocasiones especiales como ésta— colocó el valioso instrumento en el estuche.

—Bueno, eso fue muy halagador. Algún día tocaré alguna sonata de piano para ti, aunque cabe mencionar que estoy fuera de práctica.

—Eres todo un príncipe Haruka, esperaré con ansia entonces.

Aunque era obvio que ambas se sentían atraídas, nunca fueron mas allá de simples coqueteos y pequeños roces, besos en la mano y abrazos.

Pero si Michiru tenía algo claro, era que, su príncipe le fascinaba, era como un sueño, como vivir un cuento. No creía en almas gemelas ni el destino, pero tener a esa joven rubia frente a ella, ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz de verdad la hacia dudar.

Platicaron de varias cosas e intercambiaron números.

Después de la tormenta salieron a hacer las compras para sus hogares.

Haruka compró varias botellas de vino, coñac, champagne... Muchas bebidas energéticas, botellas de agua, leche, jugos, bebidas en general y cantidad de alimentos proteínicos que Michiru no había visto en la vida, compró poco alimento "para emergencias" dijo, pastas, cereales y frutas, le comentó que siempre comía fuera de casa, no le gustaba estar encerrada y no sabia cocinar bien. En cambio Michiru se abasteció de alimentos de todo tipo, verduras, frutas, cereales, pastas, carne y todo lo necesario para preparar una buena comida y ricos postres. Botellas de agua, bolsas de un té muy fino que le encantaba y granos de café colombiano que era su favorito, leche y crema para acompañar las bebidas. Y gran cantidad de cosas que Haruka jamás hubiera comprado ni sabía preparar. En la caja registradora no le quisieron vender el alcohol a la rubia por no ser mayor de edad, pero con el tono de "por favor" la empleada y la gerente sucumbieron sin problemas.

Se separaron en el pasillo del edifico de departamentos de Mugen, donde se habían visto la noche anterior y quedaron de verse para cenar en el departamento de la ojiverde.

A Michiru le sorprendió el departamento de Haruka, era bastante sencillo, sin muchos lujos, no porque careciera de recursos, era imposible con ese convertible Hennessey Venom GT amarillo hecho especialmente para ella. Sólo le dijo que no necesitaba muchas cosas por que todo lo que le gustaba hacer se hacia al aire libre, menos una cosa, que no le quiso decir.

En su tocador sólo había productos básicos ¿como es que se veía tan increíble con casi nada?

—No tienes maquillaje

—No suelo usar, solo cremas faciales y eso.

—Tu piel es mas linda que la mía— le dio una suave caricia en la mejilla—creo que dejare de usarlo.

—Nadie es mas linda que tú Michiru, ni lo dudes.

Las dos prepararon la cena y la comieron a la luz de las velas.

Después charlar un poco mas Michiru se despidió de Haruka y se fue a su habitación. Pero no tenia planeado dormir...

...

...

...

Haruka despertó tarde al día siguiente, le había dicho a Michiru que la llevaría a pasear en moto por todo el campus cuando ella le comentó que nunca había subido a una.

Se duchó y buscó un buen atuendo en su basto guardarropa, se decidió por una playera blanca casual, unos pantalones cómodos color negro y un saco del mismo color. Le brindaba el look desenfadado pero sin dejar de verse elegante que le gustaba. Solía prestarle mucha atención a su imagen y le solía comprar ropa en tiendas de prestigio, de marca y de diseñador.

Se dio una mirada en el espejo antes de salir y fue a tocar el timbre de su querida princesa «Ya debe estar despierta» esperó paciente en la puerta, no hubo respuesta, tocó una vez mas, nada.

«Quizá este en la ducha».

Regresó a su departamento y encendió el televisor, puso el canal de deportes y se dejó caer en el sillón.

Tras media hora de ver un partido de béisbol decidió volver a buscar a Michiru, pero ésta no le abrió.

«Le llamaré»

Una vez mas regresó a su departamento para buscar su celular y al encenderlo se encontró con un mail de su princesa.

"Estaré en Hawái el resto de las vacaciones, siento no habértelo dicho ¿estas molesta? Te llamaré. Besos"

—¿Hawái?— le preguntó Haruka al teléfono, recorrió con la mirada su alrededor y luego lo comprendió.

«Se fue con él»

—Claro que estoy molesta...— dijo con ironía. Estaba a punto de estallar de celos cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar, la pantalla decía "llamada entrante My Sweet Aya"

...

...

Kaede estaba en la isla de Molokai en Hawái cuando le habló por teléfono a Michiru, le había parecido perfecto para estar juntos, así que le suplicó que viajara para alcanzarlo. Ella aceptó y se comprometió a viajar al día siguiente y así lo hizo.

No podía dejarlo solo cuando había decidido no ir a Nueva York sólo para estar con ella en ese lugar desierto, que era lo mas cercano a lo que la pelimar soñaba junto al mar. Era cierto, la isla era muy tranquila y Kaede se portó muy lindo con ella.

Michiru le platico sobre Haruka y se alegró que por fin hubiera hecho una amiga, así que no se puso celoso cuando le marcó para hablar con ella y la dejó sola.

Haruka no contestó su celular la primer semana «debe estar molesta» pensó, pero no dejo de insistir, hasta que pudo hablar con ella.

—¿Haruka?

—Dime— se le oía agitada.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien ¿te diviertes en Hawái?

—Siento no habértelo dicho, no sabia como...

—Descuida linda, no importa, me di cuenta de algo— hubo silencio

—¿Que fue?

—Me rindo Michiru— la rubia suspiró —Me rindo contigo, supongo que podemos ser amigos o algo así.

—¿Haruka que...

—¿No quieres?—preguntó, aparte de la voz de Haruka se escuchaba la risa de una chica muy cerca —Tengo que irme, adiós...— colgó, dejando a Michiru con un hueco el pecho...

…

…

—Te lo dije— dijo la pelicastaña, cubriendo su desnudez con la sábana en la cama de Haruka —Ella sólo es un amor platónico, no es como nosotras Haru— la ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que importe ya— besó los labios de Aya y se despojó de su ropa también...

...

...

..

...

...

***El poema al que se refiere Michiru es de Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz, Poema a la Virreina.**

**Puse el venom GT porque segun leí es auto mas veloz ¿por que Haruka no habría de tener uno si ama la velocidad? xD.**

**Michiru eligió el capricho 24 de Paganini porque se imaginó a Haru volando huyendo de una multitud. Éso era lo que pensaba mientras tocaba xD (segun yo)**

**Aw me sentí mal con éste capitulo, no se ¿no esta aburrido? No se me ocurrió otra cosa Dx pero el próximo capitulo estará mejor ¡lo prometo! «Será fácil éste es aburridísimo» xD**

**Una vez mas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir el fic ^^ no me abandonen que necesito su ayuda para seguir (n.n)b ah escribo los fics en mi celular sorry si hay errores.**

**Saludos a todos los que me leen mil gracias (^-^)v**


	5. Para estar contigo

5.- Para estar contigo.

...

...

...

«Si tú no estas el tiempo no se detendrá»

Haruka había corrido varias vueltas en la pista de atletismo un sábado por la mañana. Era el último fin de semana antes de comenzar las clases. La mayoría de los departamentos ya estaban ocupados por otros estudiantes y Michiru seguramente regresaría pronto.

En los últimos 200m corrió a toda velocidad, bastante sencillo, eso parecía, pues Haruka no estaba agotada y no sudaba a pesar de llevar corriendo casi una hora. Dio un gran suspiro «¿otras dos vueltas?» Vio la pista, evaluando sus ganas de seguir corriendo y el aburrimiento que le causaba, miro su reloj «8:43» suspiró una vez más, esta vez con exasperación, el tiempo parecía ir demasiado lento «Quizá no debí despertar tan temprano» puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y caminó hasta la banca donde había dejado su bebida.

Alguien se encontraba ahí.

—Cualquiera diría que correr no implica ningún esfuerzo físico al verte hacerlo —la inconfundible voz de Michiru le causo un vacío en el estomago. Respiro profundo.

—No lo implica ¿competimos? —dijo sentándose a su lado y tomando la botella que estaba en la banca. Michiru sonrió.

—Dudo que pueda ganarte ¿nunca te has visto correr? —Haruka bebía copiosamente de su botella, era una buena pregunta, nunca había visto una grabación suya compitiendo. Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de beber—. Pues pareces el viento.

Haruka guardo silencio, no deseaba platicar con Michiru, estaba molesta y aún es ese estado de animo, su corazón latía mas rápido que cuando corría. Suspiró otra vez.

— ¿Cuando llegaste? —preguntó con tono de poco interés.

—Acabo de dejar mi equipaje y seguí tu esencia hasta aquí —Haruka soltó una leve risa, Michiru observo a la rubia, aún no cruzaban miradas—. Entiendo que estés molesta Haruka —la ojiverde levantó una ceja.

— ¿Por que habría de estarlo? Te fuiste a divertir con tu prometido, es normal, son una pareja —se relajo en la banca y miro al cielo totalmente despejado—. Sería estúpido de mi parte molestarme por algo así —aventó la botella vacía al bote de basura.

—Lo siento, necesitaba verlo para...

—No tienes que explicarme nada Michiru —interrumpió—. ¿Sabes? Creo que hasta deberías presentármelo, debe ser el príncipe perfecto que has soñado siempre.

—El príncipe de mis sueños eres tú —la rubia vio por primera vez los ojos azules de Michiru, se sentía irritada de pronto, aparto la mirada.

—Este juego empezó a aburrirme Michiru, paremos ya.

— ¿Juego?

—El príncipe y la princesa —sonrió—. Obviamente no soy el príncipe oficial y ser suplente nunca ha sido lo mío, ni lo será. Pero me agradas y me gustaría que siguiéramos hablando como hasta ahora.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro

—...Después de que hablamos por teléfono ya no contestaste mis llamadas.

—Estaba ocupada.

— ¿Con la Srta. Oka? —Haruka levantó ambas cejas.

— ¿Como lo supiste? —Michiru se levantó lentamente.

—Me prepare mentalmente para enfrentar tu molestia, creí estar lista para tomar la responsabilidad de mis acciones —la rubia ladeo la cabeza—. Pero supongo que subestime el poder de tus palabras

—Ohh ¿Estas enojada? —tomó un mechón de cabello de la pelimar.

—No lo estoy, es solo que me duele tu actitud.

Haruka respiro profundo.

—Te dije que me rendía ¿no? obviamente seré diferente Michiru— dijo lo mas calmada que pudo, soltando su cabello.

—Pues yo no pienso rendirme, no te dejare ir.

—Oh eso fue un poco intenso, te deseo suerte —le guiño un ojo y se puso de pie—. Pero tal vez sea tarde para eso, solo deja las cosas así —caminó hacia su edificio con el corazón intentando salir de su pecho y dejando a su princesa atrás.

Entro a su departamento y se quito la chamarra, bebió un vaso de jugo de naranja y entro a su cuarto. Una chica dormía sobre la cama, su largo cabello castaño se esparcía sobre la almohada. Se acercó.

—Siempre duermes hasta tarde cuando hacemos el amor —le susurro en el oído, la chica se cubrió con las sábanas.

—Cinco minutos más... —Haruka sonrió y se quito la playera, traía un sostén deportivo de color negro.

—Ahh muero de hambre... —dijo y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha. La chica se levantó inmediatamente y fue a la cocina, a preparar el desayuno.

...

...

...

Michiru se quedó sentada sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol y su corazón latiendo abatido, su príncipe había cambiado y era su culpa. Pero no se arrepentía de haberse marchado, de verdad necesitaba ver a su prometido, sentir su calor de nuevo, escuchar su voz... No le había provocado nada, era claro, nada en absoluto, cada abrazo que le daba la hacia extrañar más a Haruka, sus besos la hacían pensar en ella. El sentimiento que sentía por la rubia era incomparable e inmenso, solo pensaba en ella, en todo momento, estaba enamorada, completamente enamorada y ahora tenia que luchar para meterse en el corazón de su príncipe, pero ¿como puedes enamorar a alguien que no te cree? Michiru sabía que la ojiverde sentía algo por ella, no por su coquetería natural porque eso era parte de la personalidad de Haruka, si no por la manera en que la veía, que si bien no era amor lo que había en su mirada, se acercaba bastante.

Sonrió para si misma, estaba decidida a terminar todo con Kaede, sabia que estando a su lado, Haruka nunca la tomaría en serio.

Estaba decidida...

...

...

—Estuvo delicioso Aya— dijo Haruka una vez que termino su desayuno. La pelicastaña sonrió satisfecha.

— ¿Verdad? Pero note algo... —dijo pensativa, Haruka termino su café—. No hiciste caso de lo que escribí en los hot cakes.

Si lo había notado, "Te amo" escrito con mermelada.

—Bueno... ¿Tenia que decir algo?

—No... Pero pensé que te iba a molestar.

—Pues no, fue un lindo detalle.

—Te amo Haruka.

—Lo sé —lo sabía, se lo había dicho muchas veces antes y le creía. Ayame no le mentiría respecto a sus sentimientos y Haruka tampoco lo haría.

La pelicastaña suspiro.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que dijiste que me amabas? —la rubia miro hacia el techo tratando de recordar—. Nunca lo has dicho.

—Ah... Sabías que te amaba ¿cierto?

—Si pero...

— ¿Cual es el problema entonces?

—No lo he sentido estas semanas.

—Te dije que no busco una relación, estoy muy...

— ...¿Celosa porque tu "princesa" se fue con otro? Te dije que no te hicieras ilusiones, quería evitarte malos ratos.

—Me lo dijiste claro ¿y recuerdas que dije lo mismo de lo nuestro? También quiero evitarte cualquier tipo de dolor. No me gustaría verte sufrir o algo así por mí.

—Estoy preparada, solo quiero que me dejes estar contigo, no me importa si no me amas ahora, estoy segura que lo harás otra vez —Haruka sonrió, Ayame le parecía muy linda cuando hablaba con esa determinación.

—Cualquiera se enamoraría de ti preciosa.

— ¿Hasta tú? —se sentó en sus piernas.

—Claro, hasta yo —la tomó por la cintura y se acercó a sus labios, Aya puso un dedo sobre ellos.

—Dejaremos el beso pendiente para esta noche —Haruka sonrió, tomó su mano y le beso los dedos.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?

—Me encantaría, pero por ahora tengo que irme —se levantó, fue a la recamara, se arreglo un poco y tomó su bolso. Haruka la veía atentamente.

—Nos vemos entonces Haru —la pelicastaña besó dos de sus dedos y los puso sobre los labios de la rubia —. Te estaré esperando... —se dio media vuelta e intentó abrir la puerta, la mano de Haruka se lo impidió y de pronto se vio acorralada. El aroma de la rubia le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que no quiero esperar por ese beso —le tomó la barbilla.

—No seas impaciente —Haruka se aproximó a sus labios.

—Vamos, te recompensaré esta noche.

Ayame rodeó su cuello y se fundieron en un largo beso apasionado.

...

...

...

Michiru entró al edificio de departamentos después de pensar un largo rato, de sentir miles de mariposas en el estómago al tener fantasías románticas de como conseguía el amor de Haruka. Se sintió tonta al tenerlas, parecía una adolescente. Pero iba contenta, con bastantes ánimos, tenía pensado invitar a su príncipe a nadar, ahí si podía competir, incluso ganar... Tal vez.

Espero el elevador.

Al abrirse la puerta, la figura de una joven conocida apareció, delgada, cabello castaño muy largo, tez blanca y ojos azul claro. La vision de esa chica la tomó por sorpresa, la otra joven también la vio extrañada, para después sonreírle.

—Srta. Kaiou ¿cierto? —«Viene del departamento de Haruka» pensó la pelimar—. ¿Como te fue en Hawái? ¿Divertido? —Michiru sonrió como respuesta, no eran tan cercanas como para preguntar eso, solo quería hacerle saber que la rubia le había contado todo.

—Disculpa mi descortesía ¿cual era tu nombre? —preguntó la pelimar, no porque no lo recordara, si no para causar alguna reacción de molestia.

—Oka, Ayame Oka —sonrió, mostrando justo el resultado que buscaba.

—Oh si, discúlpame ¿Haruka no te acompaña a tu casa? Ya te vas ¿cierto?

—Dijo que descansaría un rato, no durmió bien anoche —sonrió—. Más bien no hemos dormido bien estos últimos días.

«Que desagradable es» pensaba Michiru mientras sonreía.

—Me imagino que pasa lo mismo contigo, viajando a solas con tu prometido, en la playa... —otro comentario personal.

—Creo que mejor invitare a Haruka la próxima vez que decida vacacionar, no me divertí sin ella —dijo Michiru tranquilamente, Ayame dejo de sonreír.

—Que raro ¿Entonces por que no regresaste antes si tanto la extrañabas?

—Tenia algunos asuntos pendientes, pero ahora podremos estar juntas, nos llevamos bastante bien ¿sabes?

—No creo que Haruka quiera, parece que tu actitud egoísta le molestó, eres el tipo de persona que odia, así que no tengas muchas esperanzas, créeme la conozco bien —le dio una brillante sonrisa—. Fuimos pareja dos años y ahora estamos saliendo otra vez, no te meterías en nuestra relación ¿verdad Srta. Kaiou?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió la pelimar—. Pero no me alejare de Haruka si es lo que quieres decir, aunque no haya tenido una relación tan íntima como la tuya, quiero conocerla mas, si te parece bien.

—Es tu elección, por mi no hay problema si quieres ser una de sus admiradoras, eso si, no te hagas ilusiones Michiru ¿puedo llamarte así? Haruka se mostrara linda contigo porque ella es así.

—No te preocupes, aprovechare cada segundo que tenga a su lado. Gracias.

—Esa es la actitud de una verdadera fan ¡Felicidades! bueno te dejo, asegúrate de no molestar tanto a Haru, tiene que descansar. Nos vemos —le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, olía tanto a Haruka que le provocó un vacío en el pecho.

Michiru suspiró. Entró al elevador y llegó a su piso. Se detuvo frente la puerta de Haruka, quería tocar pero ¿Que iba a decirle? Lo dejó. Abrió la puerta de su departamento, lo recorrió con la mirada, estaba limpio. El mayordomo de su abuelo había dejado todo impecable el día anterior. Caminó a la cocina, el refrigerador estaba repleto de alimentos frescos. En su habitación, sobre el tocador, su abuelo también le había mandado un ramo de orquídeas con una hermosa flor de la pasión en el centro "Para mi amada niña: tus manos pueden ser las cuerdas vocales de tu corazón" decía la nota.

Se acercó a las flores para percibir su aroma.

«Me has dado una gran idea abuelo, gracias»

.

.

.

Haruka sola en su habitación estaba recostada en la cama, con las sábanas impregnadas del aroma de Ayame, tan fresco como la primavera. Aspiró la delicada fragancia hasta llenar sus pulmones y exhaló lentamente, repitió varias veces, amaba el olor de esa mujer, le hacia sentir reconfortada de alguna manera, incluso llegó a pensar que podía enamorarse de ella otra vez, pero una melodía le dio un vuelco a su corazón, provenía del apartamento de al lado. Era Michiru tocando el violín sin duda, se quedó quieta escuchando con el corazón acelerado.

Respiró profundo varias veces para calmarse, después se levantó, vio su reflejo en el espejo y salió. Iría a la playa a dar una vuelta en motocicleta.

.

.

.

Alguien tocó la puerta de Michiru e interrumpió su práctica, dejo su violín en el estuche y se dirigió a abrir.

—Amor —Kaede le sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso apresurado en los labios—. No podía dejar de pensar en ti, así que vine ¿Quieres salir a algún sitio?

—Me sorprende tu energía —respondió Michiru regresando a su habitación, el joven la siguió—. Estoy cansada, quisiera quedarme aquí hoy.

Definitivamente tenia que terminar su compromiso con el hombre que la había amado durante tanto tiempo. Suspiró ¿Sería el momento adecuado?

—Necesito decirte algo importante Kaede.

— ¿Que sucede Mich?

—Kaede... —el chico ladeó la cabeza—. Lo siento mucho pero no creo que pueda seguir —el joven sonrió y se acercó a la artista para abrazarla.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —la violinista escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven.

—Me enamore de alguien.

Kaede la separo de su cuerpo lentamente, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar, la miro fijamente.

—Perdón ¿Que dijiste?

Michiru respiro profundo, lo diría otra vez.

—Yo me enamoré de una persona.

—¿Te enamoraste de alguien? —formuló la pregunta más enfadado que confundido. Se llevó una mano a la boca y una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios—. ¿Es una broma? —el corazón de Michiru latía de una forma diferente, de pronto se sintió asustada, no tenia idea de como llevar una situación así.

—Cuando llegue aquí... Conocí a alguien y me enamore...

— ¿Te enamoraste en dos días? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Tienes idea de lo ridículo que suena eso? —interrumpió enojado—. Tiene que ser una broma ¿Por que fuiste conmigo a ese viaje entonces?

Michiru guardo silencio, comprendía su enojo y un sentimiento de arrepentimiento se apoderó de ella.

—Trate de decírtelo pero...

— ¿Quien es? —la pelimar dio un respingo ante la pregunta.

—Eso no importa, solo quiero que sepas que siempre...

— ¿Sabes que? No voy a aceptar que termines conmigo para que andes con un tipo que ni conoces, estas cometiendo un error —la tomó con fuerza de los hombros.

—Kaede por favor entiende...

—No me pidas eso, me es imposible comprender esta situación. Vine aquí para salir contigo ¿Y me sales con que quieres terminar? Definitivamente no voy a dejarte, Michiru te amo y hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, en mi futuro estas tú...

—En serio amo a Haruka, no es un error, despertó en mí un sentimiento que por nadie había tenido, ni siquiera por ti —la pelimar se soltó del agarre del joven.

— ¿Haruka?— los ojos color miel del joven veían fijamente los de Michiru—. ¿Esa chica que vive al lado? —preguntó con incredulidad

Michiru se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada.

—...Probablemente vas a odiarme, pero no creo ser capaz de hacerte feliz, como novia o como esposa... —sacó el anillo de compromiso de su dedo y lo extendió al joven —Perdóname.

Pasaron unos eternos segundos antes que Kaede reaccionara.

—Michiru ¿Tú eres gay? —la pregunta sorprendió a la pelimar. Y por primera vez en su vida, no logro contestar, era cierto que Haruka era mujer y también era cierto que la amaba—. No puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo... ¿Por eso nunca quisiste estar conmigo? Yo... —tomó una pausa, todo lo que sucedía demasiado para él—. ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

La pelimar medito un poco la respuesta.

—Yo... no quiero etiquetarme como gay o lo que sea Kaede.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos instantes y el tenso ambiente se dispersó en instantes.

El joven sonrió y tomó la mano de la pelimar, cerrando sus dedos para que sujetara el anillo.

—Espera ¿Así que el "príncipe" te confundió eh? —se tocó la frente y dio un gran suspiro—. Me asustaste por un minuto pero creo entender un poco ahora. Lo que necesitas es tiempo para que asimiles lo de esa mujer, te impresiono mucho, eso es todo. Crees estar enamorada, pero supongo que es una especie de fanatismo o ilusión —soltó una pequeña risa—. ¡Demonios Michiru! Si que me asustaste, debes practicar como decir las cosas, por un instante di todo por perdido —Michiru estaba paralizada, repitiendo cada palabra de Kaede en su mente—. Te dejaré sola unos días, veras que se te pasará y te reirás del asunto ¿ok?

Kaede salió del departamento, cerrando suavemente la puerta. «¿Asimilar? ¿Fanatismo? ¿Ilusión? ¿No rompí el compromiso?» La violinista pestañeo un par de veces «Se tomó todo a broma...» suspiró y guardó el anillo en un estuche de terciopelo «Pero no voy a cambiar de opinión»

...

...

...

Haruka regresó a la media noche a su departamento, se sentía muy relajada y seguramente dormiría muy bien esa noche. Ya no pensaría en Michiru, no pensaría en nadie.

Tomó un vaso, se sirvió un whisky, se dejó caer en el sillón y encendió el televisor, paseo por los canales y enseguida lo apagó.

Se fue a su habitación, no sin antes tomarse su trago.

Se recostó en la cama, el aroma seguía ahí, recordó el tibio cuerpo de Ayame junto al suyo, su risa, su voz, sus caricias de momentos antes... «Debí quedarme con ella, seguro que se enojará al ver que me marché..» Sonrió ligeramente «No estaría mal enamorarme de ella, volver a lo que solíamos ser» se cubrió el rostro con su brazo.

Una melodía se escuchó, borrando la imagen de Ayame de su mente. El sonido del violín llegaba claramente a sus oídos. No provenía del departamento de al lado esta vez.

Se levantó a seguir la melodía.

Abrió la ventana para asomarse por el balcón.

Abajo se encontraba Michiru, tocando para ella una melodía que jamás había escuchado y que le pareció hermosa, tan hermosa como la persona que la tocaba...

.

.

.

.

.

**De verdad lamento la tardanza, solo espero que no queden decepcionados con el capitulo.**

**Saludos y feliz año (algo tarde pero bueno...)**


	6. Confesiones

6.- Confesiones

La visión de Michiru tocando el violín a la luz de la luna la dejo sin habla. Sus hermosos ojos azules la miraron con fijeza y volvió en si.

Las notas de la melodía estaban tan llenas de poder que le agitaron la respiración, mientras la escuchaba atentamente como grabándola en su memoria hasta que bajo el arco del instrumento.

—Wow, eso fue increíble ¿una composición tuya? —preguntó Haruka, mirando hacia abajo a la violinista.

—Así es ¿te gustó?

—Muy hermosa, un poco apasionada para una chica tan sosegada.

—Algunas personas despiertan la pasión del amor hasta en las almas más tímidas.

—Oh ¿Así que te has enamorado apasionadamente de alguien? Que envidia...

—La envidia la tengo yo.

— ¿De quien? Si se puede saber.

—De una mujer que puede estar al lado de la persona que ama.

—Si es amada también sin duda es digna de envidia ¿no crees? Algunos tenemos la desdicha de naufragar en el mar de los amores no correspondidos —dio un fingido suspiro.

—Desconozco si es amada, pero es cercana al corazón de una persona especial para mí

—Es una chica llena de virtudes y belleza igual que tú ¿le envidias su condición de soltera?

— ¿Es que sabes de quien hablo?

Haruka sonrió ligeramente.

—Mmm todas la mujeres están llenas de belleza y virtudes, incluyéndote.

—También estas incluida.

—Ah cierto... Gracias —le sonrió de nuevo—. Pero no todas tenemos el mismo estado civil... ¿Envidias a tu rival de amores por eso?

Michiru ladeó la cabeza.

—Puede ser.

—Entonces gracias por la melodía, fue hermosa... —le sonrió—. Pero estas acciones son de enamorados, tu novio se enojará...

La joven cabello color mar vio la luna y después a Haruka.

—Ya que en unas horas amanecerá ¿Crees que podamos pasar el día tú y yo a solas?

—Tengo planes con alguien.

—Entiendo, podemos salir en otra ocasión supongo, si me haces un espacio.

—Puede ser...

—Dijiste que siguiéramos como hasta ahora... ¿Vas a empezar a evitarme?

—Jamás, es solo que ya tenía planes, pero si no quieres que te evite puedes venir si gustas.

—A la Sta. Oka no le agradaría.

—Obviamente —sonrió ante la perspicacia de la ojiazul.

—Sobretodo si me vez así todo el tiempo, se pondría celosa —le dijo Michiru con una sonrisa.

Haruka se quedo sin habla, le había pasado de nuevo...

—Eres demasiado encantadora Michiru.

— ¿Mas que ella?

—No sabía que eras tan competitiva.

—A la gente le gusta ganar.

—La derrota te hace aprender de los errores

— ¿Me estas diciendo que no tengo oportunidad?

—Michiru... Tienes la misma oportunidad que cualquier chica.

—No me siento nada favorecida con eso, tal vez también deba rendirme —guardo el violín en el estuche y después le sonrió a la rubia en la distancia—. Solo bromeo, a diferencia de cierta persona he decidido seguir adelante y alcanzar el corazón de un príncipe que conocí en mi infancia. No se como resultara todo, ya que soy inexperta en cuestión de amores...

— ¿Inexperta señorita? Con un compromiso en puerta nadie se lo creería.

—Como dije, espero que me tomes en serio en el futuro, mientras sabré navegar en ese mar de amores no correspondidos y esquivar icebergs de desprecios.

Haruka volvió a reír.

—Disculpa, he sido descortés, pero supongo que me comprenderás un poco.

—Lo hago, desconfías de mí por mis acciones que no tuvieron nada que ver con mis palabras.

—Pero dejemos de hablar así o seremos el tema de conversación. Entenderás que no quiero causarte problemas.

—Cierto, tus admiradoras podrían accidentalmente lastimarme.

Haruka le sonrió.

—Si, tendrás que tener cuidado ¿Quieres que te escolte hasta tu habitación?

— ¿Y ser el tema de conversación? Subiré sola y te desearé buenas noches.

La pelimar desapareció de su vista. Haruka salió al pasillo y esperó.

Michiru apareció tras la puerta del elevador minutos después y le sonrió. El sonido de sus tacones lleno el entorno al acercarse a la ojiverde.

—Fue un honor escuchar la melodía que toco para mí. Gracias.

—Un placer que me escucharas ¿de verdad fue apasionada?

—Mucho, al menos para mi... ¿No era esa la intención?

—La intención era que llegara a ti y se quedara en tu memoria. Algún día, la tocare en un recital y espero te vuelva alcanzar, por que la escribí pensando en ti.

—Me vas a sonrojar —se acercó a la pelimar para tomar su barbilla—. ¿Quiere decir que yo fui quien despertó la pasión del amor en ti? —Michiru rio—. ¿Me equivoco?

—Puedes despertarla en cualquier persona, aunque quizá no sea muy conveniente para mí que tengas tal don... Tal vez nunca pueda salir del mar —suspiró con fingida melancolía.

—Déjame preguntarte de otra forma ¿estas enamorada de mí?

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia —Michiru tomó la mano de la rubia que estaba tocando su barbilla y la bajo lentamente—. Aun cuando no me vayas a dar preferencia ante cualquier mujer, me gustaría que pensaras de vez en cuando en mí.

—Lo haré —la ojiverde la acompañó a la puerta de su departamento. Michiru le dio en la mejilla un beso de buenas noches.

.

.

.

.

Michiru despertó mas temprano de lo que hubiese querido en la mañana, había tenido un lindo sueño y quería disfrutarlo un poco más.

Se volvió a acomodar en la cama.

Hacia días que no se encontraba sola y disfrutando de lo delicioso que era quedarse recostada en las mañanas. Siempre tenía algo que hacer, algún lugar al que llegar temprano y presentable. Se cubrió con la sábana y respiro profundamente el cálido aroma de su propio cuerpo. Minutos después, se levantó.

.

.

.

.

La cafetería ya estaba en funciones. Haruka se encontraba en una mesa del fondo que le pareció seria su favorita mientras estuviera en la Universidad Mugen.

Comió su desayuno en silencio y lentamente. Las chicas que estaban frente a ella comían a su ritmo y le daban rápidas miradas. Sonrió internamente, sabia que querían que hiciera, pero no tenia ganas de conversar con desconocidas, dejaría los galanteos para después. En esos momentos, pensaba en una joven que le había quitado el sueño en la madrugada.

Sonó su teléfono

"My sweet Aya".

—Hola preciosa, justo pensaba en ti...

.

.

.

Un vestido negro con lunares blancos sin mangas, cubría el cuerpo de Michiru. Su cabello estaba recogido en un peinado nada sofisticado que en ella lucía elegante, que solo dejaba libre el fleco en su frente. Los labios en rojo carmín, combinaban a la perfección con sus zapatillas.

Sonrió frente al espejo, la verdad esperaba encontrarse a Haruka y que la encontrara bella, como seguramente Michiru la encontraría a ella.

Tomó su bolso y salió de su departamento. Iría a la cafetería del campus a desayunar, sola pues su príncipe había dicho tener planes.

«No pierdo nada con invitarla, me dijo que no podía pero...» Se debatía la pelimar bajo los rayos del sol de la mañana y con el celular en la mano «no debo ser tan impaciente» guardo su teléfono, pero lo sacó nuevamente «solo un detalle para que piense en mi» sonrió y escribió un mensaje de texto.

.

.

.

"Que tengas un hermoso día Haruka, estaré esperando mi turno"

La rubia no puedo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Una buena noticia? —preguntó Aya, los ojos verdes de Haruka se posaron en los suyos.

—Algo así, solo una chica deseándome un buen día —tocó ligeramente los dedos de la pelicastaña sobre la mesa.

—Oh que pronto ¿a cuantas chicas ya les diste tu número?

—A las de mi piso, ya sabes, por si necesitan algo...

—Ah que gentil

— ¿Verdad? Eso mismo pensaron ellas.

—A propósito, cuando caminé hasta aquí me enteré que alguien tocó el violín para ti anoche, que fue muy romántico y no se que tantas cosas mas...

— ¿Una escena de celos tan temprano?

—Lo es —quitó la mano de la mesa para tomar su taza de té—. Nunca piensas lo que haces y dices.

—Bueno, no hice nada, no tienes por que estar molesta... Seguramente escuchaste rumores exagerados... —la risa de Aya la hizo callar.

—Olvídalo Haru, que te excuses así me hace pensar que piensas un poco en mi al menos.

—Pensé en ti anoche, antes de dormir... Mi cama huele a ti —el ligero rubor que se hizo presente en la blanca piel de su acompañante la hizo sonreír.

—No digas eso en público.

— ¿Te dije que te vez preciosa hoy?

—Ya basta —dijo la pelicastaña con una sonrisa que no fue devuelta, pues algo había llamado la atención de Haruka que miraba hacia el exterior. Siguió su mirada y se encontró con Michiru se había sentado en una de las mesas de afuera.

El sonido de la taza que había sido dejada pesadamente sobre la mesa hizo que Haruka volviera su atención a la blanca castaña.

—Parece que haga lo que haga no voy a desplazar a la "princesa" de tu mente —dijo Ayame con una amplia sonrisa que no reflejaba la rabia que sentía—. Creo que debo irme, mañana entro también a clases así que... —se levantó.

—Siéntate —dijo la rubia—. Por favor —agregó—. Solo fue una mirada, se ve preciosa como tú ¿Es que no puedo voltear a ver a una chica linda?

Ayame guardó silencio, el sentimiento en el estómago la hacia querer llorar.

—No te enojes conmigo —dijo la ojiverde.

—A ella no, no quiero que la veas —dijo con voz apenas audible.

—Preciosa, no digas eso...

—Mejor me voy...

—Dijiste que querías estar conmigo hoy... No mentí cuando dije que pensé en ti.

— ¿Por que tienes que decirme esas cosas? Al final me dejaras sola para estar con ella... Y yo no tengo ningún príncipe que me rescate ¿No te has puesto a pensar en eso?—lo había dicho, eso que había estado pensando durante tantos días, lo había dicho claramente.

Haruka separó los labios como si estuviera a punto de hablar, pero no dijo nada, todo se había atorado en su garganta.

La pelicastaña tomó su bolso y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, incrédula de lo que acababa de decir.

Michiru vio salir una cara familiar de la cafetería, algo alterada ¿furiosa o a punto del llanto? ¿Avergonzada quizá? No sabia, no tenía amistades para descifrar las emociones de los demás, ella misma desconocía como lucirían en su propio rostro.

Se quedó sentada, de pronto todo tuvo sentido. Haruka salió del establecimiento y detuvo a la pelicastaña, que forcejeó en vano para soltarse.

« ¿Una discusión?» Se preguntó Michiru, dando un sorbo de su té para calmar su estómago.

A metros de la pelimar, Haruka abrazaba a Ayame por la cintura con la espalda de la joven en su pecho y susurrando palabras a su oído, que poco a poco la fueron tranquilizando. Se veían bien juntas, la joven pelicastaña tenía una imagen fresca, su cara lucía bella incluso con esa expresión de tristeza. Su cabello trenzado a un lado, le llegaba hasta el ombligo que estaba descubierto por ese flojo sweater de lana... Descubierto igual que sus hombros.

De verdad lucían bien juntas, fundidas en ese abrazo que fue perdiendo fuerza, Haruka puso sus manos en la desnuda cintura de la joven.

A Michiru se le erizó la piel al ver la delicadeza de ese contacto, tan intimo ¿Dormían juntas? Se preguntaba la ojiazul

«Me voy a ahogar en el mar» dejó la taza en la mesa y se levantó lentamente. Se le había ido el apetito.

.

.

.

Horas después la joven de cabellos castaños se asomo por el balcón del departamento del "príncipe". Su peinado estaba desarreglado y vestía una camisa blanca que le llegaba a los muslos.

Desvió la mirada y vio la ventana abierta del balcón de al lado, donde vivía la joven violinista.

— ¿Espiando a los vecinos? —la pregunta de la rubia la hizo dar un respingo.

—Amor... Por supuesto que no —dijo acercándose a Haruka. La abrazó por el cuello y le dio un suave beso en los labios, después se alejo para sentarse en el barandal—. Me gustaría poder vivir contigo algún día, en un lugar donde solo estemos nosotras, una isla desierta tal vez...

Haruka sonrió y vio el mar a lo lejos.

— ¿A las chicas lindas les gusta estar solas? No entiendo la fijacion por las islas.

— ¿Por que lo dices?

—Por nada, hablaba conmigo —dijo sonriéndole.

— ¿Te gustaría vivir en una isla desierta conmigo?

—Sería un poco aburrido... Podría ir a visitarte... —Ayame rió.

—Es más que suficiente, con un poco de ti yo soy feliz.

—Vas a matarme Aya —se acercó a abrazarla. La pelicastaña la rodeó con las piernas y acarició su cabello.

—Quiero hacerlo...

.

.

El corazón de Michiru latía apresuradamente, le dolía el pecho y respiraba con dificultad. Estaba triste, pero más que eso, estaba asustada, realmente temerosa de lo que veían sus ojos.

La imagen de Ayame y Haruka besándose en el balcón no podía quitársela de la mente, se le había grabado en la retina. ¿Es que iba a perder la lucha?

Respiró profundo y cerró las cortinas de su departamento. Poco a poco fue tranquilizándose.

No le asustaba el hecho que su príncipe besara otros labios, la idea que alguien entrara en su corazón si la aterraba... Ese corazón que había tenido en sus manos días antes, esas palabras que había escuchado días antes... "vas a matarme"

—Voy a morir...

.

.

.

Haruka se recostó en su habitación. Tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en su interior.

"No me abandones...

Por favor, perdóname por ser tan egoísta...

Esta bien si me odias... No merezco que me ame una mujer como tú... Sin embargo es algo que agradezco...

Así que... No pongas esa cara por mi"

Fueron sus exactas palabras en las afueras de la cafetería. No las había pensado, habían salido por si solas... De verdad el hecho que Ayame no estuviera a su lado le inquietaba, no quería perderla.

«Tal vez Michiru si es una ilusión»

«Michiru es una ilusión»

«Michiru»

—Michiru... —dijo en voz baja.

—Haruka... —la voz de la pelimar hizo que se sentara de pronto y dejara de respirar para escuchar cualquier sonido ¿había escuchado mal?—. Haruka... —Era Michiru sin duda, se levantó de la cama y fue corriendo a la puerta, al abrir la vio ahí, con un semblante de tristeza que nunca había visto en ella.

—Michiru ¿Que sucede? ¿Estas bien? —la pelimar no respondió, clavó la mirada en el piso.

—No quiero ahogarme...

— ¿De que hablas? —preguntó Haruka con preocupación tomando el suave rostro de la violinista para ver sus ojos.

—No dejes que me ahogue en ese mar... —La rubia trago saliva, los ojos de Michiru estaban mas profundos que nunca y sus delicadas manos apretaban su camisa, como evitando que fuera a salir volando, como se lo había dicho una vez... "Si no fuera imposible para el ser humano diría que puedes volar"—. Elígeme Haruka, sálvame.

—Michi... —los suaves y cálidos labios de la pelimar evitaron que terminara su nombre, había atrapado los suyos en un beso. Un beso rápido y desesperado pero suave, que le provoco un cosquilleo cuando la violinista separo sus húmedos labios de los suyos.

Michiru abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Haruka que en ningún momento se había cerrado. Observándola con esos ojos verdes que le decían tantas cosas pero nada a la vez, hipnóticos. Mordiendo sus propios labios como tratando de probar otra vez la sensación que había dejado el fugaz beso.

La princesa ya no sentía mariposas en el estómago, ya no sentía el estómago.

—Haruka... —se acercó una vez mas a su rostro y volvió a besar a la rubia, esta vez sintiendo el tibio interior de los labios de su príncipe y sus manos tocando su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Se dejó llevar y escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. La correspondía, sus labios se movían y también besaban los suyos, los atrapaban, masajeaban. Los probaba con dulzura, como teniendo algo delicado en la boca, que manejas con cuidado para no morderlo. Algo que te gusta tanto que no quieres comerlo aun.

Michiru se sintió feliz que la estuviera sosteniendo, evitaba que se cayera al suelo, por que tampoco sentía las piernas. Era como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. La muñeca de Haruka...

Podía quedarse así por siempre... Si era Haruka, podía quedarse a su lado por siempre.

Los labios la abandonaron y sintió su cálido aliento en el rostro. El pulgar de la mano que tocaba su mejilla le recorrió los labios, quitando la humedad, dejándolos secos y mas suaves aun. Michiru los volvió a humedecer con la lengua, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Haruka sonrió y volvió a besarla. Michiru atesoró el momento, el primer beso que le daba. Los dos anteriores ella los había empezado.

El príncipe la había besado por primera vez.

Las mariposas volvieron...

—Esa fue la confesión de amor mas extraña que me han hecho —dijo la ojiverde una vez que liberó sus labios.

Michiru rió con una especie de alivio y consuelo.

— ¿Me vas a aceptar?...

Haruka no respondió, se limito a abrazarla y acariciar su cabeza.

—Dame tiempo... Ahora mismo no puedo responder.

—Dijiste que con decir "ven" te hechizaría y atraparía. Mentiste.

— ¿No estoy aquí ahora?

—No te he atrapado aún...

— ¿Te quieres rendir?

—No... Veo la luz del faro a lo lejos, puedo sobrevivir un "tiempo"... Solo no me dejes morir.

—Morir de amor no es tan malo como crees... —Michiru le dio un empujón y simulo un llanto, que en realidad era una risa.

—Eres tan cruel Haruka... ¿Te gusto aunque sea un poco?

—Mmmm ¿Tú que crees?

—Creo que te gusto...

—El sexto sentido de las mujeres no miente...

—También creo que te gusta la Srta. Oka...

Haruka se quedo callada, no encontró ningún comentario que hacer. Y detuvo sus caricias.

—Esta bien, ya lo sabia... —se abrazaron en silencio unos instantes—. Supongo que debo irme, tenemos clase temprano.

—Es verdad, pero quiero abrazarte un poco mas ¿Te quedas conmigo?

Michiru acarició la espalda de Haruka

—Amo tu voz...

— ¿Eso es un si?

—Amo tu voz que dice mi nombre... Suena bien viniendo de ti...

—Michiru...

—Dime...

—También amo tu voz...

— ¿Solo mi voz?

—... ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

—Tus cambios de tema no son sutiles— se rió.

—No te comeré, no tengas miedo.

—Me quedaré... Aun si no dejas nada de mi —se miraron a los ojos fijamente, Michiru tocó delicadamente el rostro de Haruka, pasó los dedos entre los rubios cabellos que caían delicadamente en su frente y después le cubrió los labios con la mano—. No eres suplente... —Haruka levantó ambas cejas—. Desde hace años eres el príncipe de mis sueños... El único, el primer lugar de mi corazón... No dudes eso.

Haruka tomó la mano que cubría su boca, besó los dedos y después la palma.

—Vaya... ¿Es una reclamación?

Michiru sonrió.

—Solo quería dejarlo claro...

—Perdona, te dije que soy un alma sensible... A veces me dejo llevar por lo que siento.

—Trate de terminar con él —la rubia ladeó la cabeza—. Con Kaede...

— ¿Trataste?

—Si... Al parecer no me hice entender... Cree que tengo una confusión respecto a mis preferencias sexuales.

Haruka rió.

— ¿Y la tienes?

—Solo estoy enamorada de un alma sensible ¿Eso es tan malo?

La rubia volvió a abrazarla.

—Michiru...

—Dime...

— ¿Intentas matarme?

—Si...

.

.

.

.

**Quedó un poco confuso el capitulo, pero fácil para los que siguen el fic... Ya solo quedan dos o uno más para terminar la historia... Esperemos un final feliz... O no :) **


	7. El amante y el príncipe

7.- El amante y el príncipe

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche que se habían dado el primer beso.

No se había vuelto a repetir.

Haruka parecía nunca estar en el mismo lugar y no tenía un horario fijo, de hecho, había tenido una carrera y se había ausentado cuatro días. Y cuando no estaba rodeada de jóvenes ilusionadas y embelesadas con su voz y apariencia, estaba en clases, clases que no coincidían con las de Michiru.

Aun así la pelimar siempre hacia tiempo para ella. La iba a ver al circuito de motocross, a las canchas, al gimnasio, a verla practicar casi todos los deportes a los que la invitaban a participar.

Sin embargo, se contaba en minutos el tiempo que habían pasado juntas esos días.

« ¿Es que no te cansas nunca?» Le reprochaba Michiru internamente mientras la observaba jugar tenis a media tarde con una hermosa chica que parecía una de sus admiradoras, una de tantas.

—Gané... —dijo Haruka bajando la raqueta, la otra chica puso sus manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento, mientras la rubia parecía fresca—. Y como quedamos tienes que pagar la apuesta... —caminó hasta estar frente a ella y le dio un beso en los labios—. Me hubiera gustado que ganaras, una cita contigo habría sido genial —le hizo un guiño y la dejo, pasmada y feliz en la cancha.

«Que día tan agotador" suspiró la rubia, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la pelimar sentada en las gradas, sonriéndole.

Haruka la saludo con la mano.

— ¿Viniste a verme o te interesa el club de tenis?

—Si...

— ¿Qué?

—Vine a verte, es muy difícil seguirte la pista.

— ¿Si? Bueno... No tanto, siempre te veo...

—Oh ¿Estas huyendo de mi?

Haruka arqueo las cejas.

— ¿Eso parece?

—Si... Solo quiero que sepas que no te estoy presionando. Solo me gusta verte, así que no te sientas incomoda.

—No me incomodas Michiru.

—Que bien.

— ¿Quieres jugar un poco? Aun tengo energía.

—Tengo práctica de violín.

—Pero ya eres buena en eso.

Michiru le sonrió.

— ¿Quieres venir?

—Adelante, te alcanzaré después de ducharme.

— ¿Que club elegiste al fin?

—Michiru's fan club

La pelimar se echo reír, Haruka también sonrió.

—Eso no existe...

—Oh ¿No has ido al salón 10-2 los lunes al final de clases? Te sorprenderías.

—No… —la pelimar entrecerró los ojos.

—Pues deberías, les daría mucho gusto verte por ahí —se rió—. Espera, quizá sea un poco peligroso —dijo Haruka tocándose la barbilla pensativa.

— ¿Y que estabas haciendo ahí? —siguió con la mirada los elegantes pasos que Haruka dio para sentarse a su lado.

—Me llamaron... Dicen que al parecer estas enamorada de mi y ya se la fecha de tu cumpleaños, color favorito y tipo sanguíneo gracias a ellos.

Michiru se quedo callada.

— ¿Me estas diciendo la verdad? Si es así, no quiero que vayas más.

—Oh ahora suenas como una mamá.

— ¡Haruka!

—Que miedo —dijo la rubia cubriéndose la cabeza.

— ¡Es en serio!

Haruka empezó a reír.

—Marzo 6, azul marino, O ¿no?... Debí suponer que eras muy popular, después de todo eres hermosa y talentosa —Michiru abrió los ojos sorprendida e incrédula—. ¿No te ibas a tu práctica?

—No puedo creerlo... —dijo cubriéndose la cara—. Es muy embarazoso ¿Que tanto escuchaste de mí?

—Un montón de cosas, parece que te han estado "admirando" por mucho tiempo... Quizá nos estén viendo ahora, dame un beso para que rompas su corazón —inclinó la cabeza y puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios.

— ¡Haruka! —la pelimar descubrió su sonrojado rostro para mirar a la ojiverde.

La rubia empezó a reír.

—Luces tan linda... No pensé que fueras tan tímida, conmigo tienes mucha iniciativa.

— ¡Contigo! No quiero que extraños sepan cosas de mí

—Yo tampoco... Que se consigan a su propia princesa, tú eres solo para mi.

La violinista se cubrió de nuevo la cara «no digas eso»

— ¿Michiru? —Haruka tomó un mechón de su cabello color mar y lo enrolló en su dedo—. ¿Tanto odias tener un club de fans? Puedo destruir todas sus preciadas fotos si quieres... —la ojiazul siguió cubriéndose la cara.

— ¿"Tú eres solo para mi"? —repitió la frase de Haruka.

—Oh eres un poco posesiva

— ¡Tú lo acabas de decir! ¿Por que te estas portando así hoy?

Haruka levantó ambas cejas.

—Es mi personalidad, soy así... —la rubia soltó su cabello—. He estado pensando, en que en realidad no nos conocemos muy bien... Y es tu culpa.

— ¿Que? —preguntó Michiru con cierta indignación, Haruka contuvo la risa.

—En esta conversación te he conocido muchas expresiones... te estas robando mi corazón.

—Dime ¿a que te refieres con que es mi culpa?

— ¿No crees que tu profesor de música se enojará?

—Puedo llegar tarde... Además soy bastante buena en eso ya ¿No es así?

— ¿Que te parece si mejor salimos a cenar esta... —se detuvo como si acabara de recordar algo—... Mañana y platicamos —le sonrió.

—¿No se puede esta noche? No hemos tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas estos días...

—Voy a salir con alguien.

—Has salido con muchas chicas últimamente

—Oh ¿te has enterado?... Estoy libre después de todo.

—Siempre lo estas...

—¿Estas celosa?

—Un poco...

—¿Que hay de eso de "tú eres solo para mi"?

—Eso lo dijiste tú

—¿Eh? No lo recuerdo

—Mentiras.

Haruka le sonrió.

—Mañana estaré solo para ti... Lo prometo.

Estuvieron en silencio unos instantes.

—Quizá debo salir con alguien también.. —dijo la pelimar, Haruka levantó una ceja.

—Tu novio se pondría furioso

—¿Solo él?

—Y tu club de fans.

—Puedo lidiar con eso

—No lo creo, podrían raptarte y hacerte cosas malas

—Tengo un príncipe que me salvaría.

—¿Y si también esta molesto?

Michiru sonrió.

—Pensándolo bien, no creo que mi príncipe se diera cuenta que no estoy cerca.

—¿Por que?

—Porque seguramente andaría con su harem de princesas enamoradas.

—Harem... —Haruka rió—. Parece que ese príncipe no te conviene ¿vas a compartirlo siempre?

Michiru levantó levemente las cejas.

—No lo se, algo dentro de mí me dice que jamás lograre atraparlo, supongo que compartir es mi única opción.

—Mmm eso no suena bien, alguien como tú merece un príncipe exclusivo —dijo Haruka

—¿Entonces debo rendirme?

—No me preguntes eso...

—Es lo que me quieres decir ¿No es así?

—Solo digo que mereces a alguien mejor...

—Lo que mereces y lo que quieres es distinto.

—¿Tanto quieres tener ese príncipe?

—Si... Aun si solo puedo verlo a lo lejos —Michiru acaricio la mejilla de Haruka delicadamente—. Tal vez tocarlo de vez en cuando.

—Algunas mujeres no saben elegir... —dijo la ojiverde tomando la mano que la tocaba y le dio un delicado beso.

—¿Soy una de ellas?

—Es solo que, seria bueno si las personas eligieran de quien enamorarse... Habría menos náufragos.

Michiru sonrió ligeramente.

—Amar solo a la persona que te ama... Pero tú lo dijiste, no todos tenemos la dicha de ser amados.

Haruka suspiró.

—Las personas idealizan tanto al amor... Aun cuando digan que están bien solas, siempre tienen el anhelo de encontrar a alguien a quien amar o aunque tengan a alguien que los ame siempre buscan un amor perfecto... Los humanos nunca estamos satisfechos...

—Es verdad... —Michiru ladeó la cabeza y busco los ojos de Haruka que veían a un lugar distante —¿Es que eres uno de esos náufragos o es una sutil manera de decirme que deje de correr tras de ti? —los ojos verdes vieron los suyos.

—Soy egoísta Michiru... Si fuera posible, me gustaría ser lo único que vean tus ojos... —acarició la mejilla de la pelimar—. Sin tener que irnos a una isla desierta, claro —agregó.

Michiru no pudo evitar reír.

—Quizá también soy egoísta... —Haruka sonrió.

—Tu profesor de música debe pensar lo mismo. Mira que dejarlo plantado.

—No quisiera irme, no se cuando pueda charlar contigo de nuevo...

—Te lo dije, voy a ducharme y te alcanzo en tu práctica. Lo prometo.

Michiru se levanto y Haruka también.

—Por cierto, luces hermosa hoy Michiru

—Tú igual

.

.

.

Haruka terminó de ducharse, tenía apenas unas horas libres antes de ir a cenar con Ayame.

Aun desnuda se puso un poco de perfume y secó su cabello.

Busco en su closet algo que ponerse, aunque normalmente no pensaba mucho en ello. Eligió un traje negro y una camisa del mismo color, recordando que la joven que vería esa noche amaba verla vestida así.

Esa tarde, sentía cierto nerviosismo... Llevaba días pensando en Ayame, pensando que lo mejor sería dejarla libre... Ya no verla...

Pero no podía...

Era imposible no verla, no necesitarla ahora que la tenía de vuelta...

¿Por que no podía pensar en Michiru de aquella forma?

También la quería, su cuerpo, su cara, su sonrisa, su voz... Todo le gustaba... Amaba verla... Pero si no lo hacía, no pasaba nada... Sin embargo, jamás había pensado en alejarla.

Las dos jóvenes la amaban, lo sentía... Y entre ellas se lastimaban... Pensando que el príncipe quería mas a la otra...

Era cierto...

.

.

Salió de su departamento y encontró a un joven, quizá de la misma edad frente a la puerta de Michiru, quien volteo al verla salir.

La examinó unos segundos, mientras Haruka cerraba con llave.

—¿Haruka Tenou? —la rubia levantó una ceja al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Te conozco?

—Ah cierto, perdona... Soy Kaede Hayashi —el joven le ofreció una mano.

—Ah... —dijo Haruka estrechándosela, restándole importancia y examinando detenidamente su rostro, era un hombre apuesto y de gesto amable. Enfundado en un traje gris.

—Entonces... Había escuchado que eras una... Mujer...

Haruka sonrió de manera casi imperceptible.

—¿Si? ¿Crees que te han engañado?

Kaede la miro de los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos rubios. A simple vista era un apuesto joven, demasiado quizá, salido de una revista de moda... Tal vez si, su cara le era bastante familiar... ¿Actor? ¿Modelo?

—¿Sabes donde esta Michiru? Parece que no esta aquí —había optado por cambiar el tema, la verdad no estaba seguro de la respuesta, y si, se sentía engañado.

La rubia sonrió, tentada a mentir y decirle que se había ido a Alaska a criar perros o ido de turista a la luna.

—Voy a verla ahora... —«al diablo, ve a que acabe contigo»

Kaede frunció el ceño.

—¿Estas saliendo con ella?

«Si, piérdete» pensó y reflexiono, la verdad no era así.

—¿Por que tanto interés? —preguntó Haruka fingiendo demencia.

—Ella es mi prometida, necesito verla para conversar de algo importante —dijo sin ápice de duda intentando causar algún efecto en la ojiverde sin lograrlo.

—Simplemente llámale, no es tan difícil ¿o si?

—¿Podrías decirme donde esta? —preguntó con mas brusquedad de la necesaria. Haruka alzo una ceja—. Por favor.

La joven de negro miro al techo y después a Kaede, que esperaba pacientemente una respuesta.

—En la sala de música.

—Gracias —dijo el pelinegro y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta darle la espalda a Haruka—. ¿No ibas a venir?

—No es una conversación de tres... —dijo la ojiverde recargándose en su puerta con los brazos cruzados—. Ya tendré tiempo de charlar con ella esta noche.

Kaede se giro bruscamente y tomó por la camisa a la rubia, que instintivamente, había hecho lo mismo con él.

—Aléjate de Michiru —la sospecha de que pudiera tener esa clase de relación con su prometida lo llenaban de rabia.

—Por Dios —susurró Haruka en tono burlón y sin el más mínimo temor—. Algunos hombres no saben cuando rendirse.

Unos murmullos hicieron que ambos se soltaran violentamente. Algunas jóvenes habían salido de sus habitaciones y veían la escena un tanto molestas por el atrevimiento del aquel joven desconocido.

—No pasa nada —explicó Haruka acomodando su camisa y el ambiente denso disminuyó. Kaede halo su saco y con un gesto elegante y desafiante dio media vuelta y se marchó.

.

.

.

Los pocos alumnos de la práctica de violín dejaron la sala mientras Michiru guardaba su instrumento en el estuche.

Un poco decepcionada miró por última vez hacia la ventana para ver si Haruka había llegado.

Nadie.

Caminó con desgano hacia la puerta y cuando cruzo el umbral un perfume la tomó por sorpresa. Giro hacia donde provenía aquel aroma y se topó con Kaede, esperando en el pasillo.

El joven alzo las cejas y le sonrió.

—Tocas tan hermoso como siempre.

—Gracias... —dijo poniendo un mechón rebelde tras su oreja—. ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Kaede sonrió.

—Pues quería verte Michiru ¿no es obvio? —Caminó con paso lento hasta estar frente a ella y le acarició suavemente la mejilla—. Estas hermosa —la caricia bajo a su barbilla levantando su rostro y sus labios se acercaron lentamente.

Un leve movimiento y el beso se posó en su mejilla. Las manos de su ex prometido, tenían el aroma de Haruka, aquel aroma que le hacía revolotear el estómago.

—¿No has cambiado de parecer? —preguntó el joven con semblante triste.

La pelimar negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

—Te amo Michiru, siempre te he amado, desde que te conocí... —levantó el rostro de la artista para ver sus ojos.

—Kaede, no sigas...

—Michiru, si me dejas moriré de dolor...

—No es mi intención lastimarte, te quiero...

—Si me quieres quédate conmigo

—No me pidas eso... No mereces tener a tu lado a una persona que esta enamorada de alguien más.

—Lo soportare...

Michiru vio fijamente sus ojos, pensando en sus propios sentimientos. También ella estaba dispuesta a estar al lado de Haruka, aunque no la amara.

—¿Te has encontrado con Haruka?

—Si, me dijo que estabas aquí.

—¿Que le dijiste?

—¿Realmente importa?

Michiru bajo la cabeza ¿que debía decirle? No lo había pensado, Haruka le impedía pensar en otras personas en el aspecto amoroso.

—Estoy un poco molesto —la pelimar levantó la mirada para ver sus ojos cafés—. Haruka resulto ser un hombre ¿me mentiste por que te gustaba?

—Me gustaba desde ese entonces... No, me ha gustado desde que era pequeña.

Kaede resoplo.

—No puedo competir con eso...

—De verdad, lo siento Kaede, no quiero que te sientas utilizado. Te quiero.

—¿Podrías hacer una ultima cosa por mí?

—Lo haré.

—Crees que... ¿Podemos seguir como novios hasta mañana? No estoy listo...

Michiru sonrió.

—Es algo que puedo hacer —Kaede sonrió y volvió a tocar la mejilla de la pelimar.

—Es raro para mi preguntarte esto... —deslizo sus dedos hasta el cuello—. ¿Puedo besarte? —Michiru levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos.

El joven se aproximó y besó sus labios, como siempre lo había hecho, con seguridad y amor.

La pelimar lo abrazó suavemente, era algo natural, normal para ella recibir esa clase de demostraciones, que la hacían sentir calidez, aquel candor de sentirse amada por alguien...

—Te amo Michiru... —le susurró una vez que separaron sus labios.

.

.

.

—Estas muy distante ¿ocurrió algo? —preguntó Ayame mientras servía el Moët & Chandon restante en una copa, sus largos cabellos resbalaron por sus hombros.

—Nada en especial —respondió Haruka bebiendo todo el contenido, lamiendo sus labios al final —Ese champagne era muy corriente...

Ayame se echó a reír.

—Siento no poder gastar miles de dolares en una botella como tú...

—Perdon... La proxima vez traeré algo.

—En serio ¿Te sucedió algo?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

La pelicastaña parada a su lado sonrió y revolvio los dorados cabellos de Haruka.

—No tienes que contarme si no quieres, seguro tiene que ver con ella —la rubia suspiró y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, el alcohol la había mareado un poco. Ayame se sentó sobre sus piernas—. Siempre te quita el brillo de los ojos —la ojiverde sonrió.

—Eso no puede ser bueno...

—No lo es, tú debes ser feliz siempre Haru —la pelicastaña acaricio suavemente su cuello hasta el primer botón de la camisa y después siguió el mismo camino con su tibia lengua.

—Eso es imposible, no hay ser humano que no haya tenido momentos de amargura —la ojiazul ya había desabrochado todos los botones de la camisa negra.

—Es normal que la gente quiera ver a sus seres amados felices... —volvió a lamer su cuello.

—Si... —Haruka metió las manos bajo el vestido blanco de la castaña, acariciándole las piernas hasta sus senos firmes y suaves—. Yo quisiera verte sonreír siempre —La ojiazul se acerco a besar sus labios pero un giro se lo impidió. Ahora estaba dándole la espalda a la rubia, delicados besos cayeron en ella mientras sus senos eran tocados con pasión.

Su respiración se agito, una de las manos de Haruka recorrió su piel, su ombligo y se abrió camino bajo aquella diminuta prenda interior y sin más, dos de sus dedos entraron en el cuerpo de Aya... Haciendola gritar...

.

.

.

.

Michiru tenía la vista en el lejano mar y el viento ondeaba su vestido negro. Dentro del departamento, estaba Kaede hablando por teléfono, esa noche la pasarían juntos.

—¿Quieres cenar aquí? —preguntó el joven rodeándola por la cintura.

—No tengo apetito ¿que tal si solo comemos fresas con champagne?

—Suena bien ¿también estarás en el menú? —dijo balanceándose con ella en brazos.

—Tal vez...

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó girándola hacia si.

—Siempre lo has querido...

—Pero... No si tú no quieres...

Michiru lo abrazó y se quedaron así un momento.

—De verdad lo siento Kaede...

—... No te preocupes por eso ahora Michiru.

—Eres un hombre extraordinario —Kaede rió. Y la sostuvo de manera que la pelimar ya no tocaba el suelo.

—Y tú eres una diosa maravillosa —la sentó sobre el barandal y se acomodó entre sus piernas, con la cabeza en sus pechos, abrazando su cintura.

—Me gustaría dormir hasta tarde mañana... —dijo Michiru aferrándose a él.

—Lo haremos y cuando despiertes te prepararé el desayuno o fingiré que yo lo hice.

Michiru sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos negros.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa... —Kaede levanto la mirada con gesto confundido.

—¿Por qué?

—Sera mi primera vez, lo sabes.

—¿De que habl... —el corazón le dio un vuelco —¿Quieres decir que vamos a...? —Michiru asintió.

—Quisiera hacer el amor contigo.

.

.

.

.

Haruka abrió su departamento, recordando el encuentro que había tenido con aquel joven frente a su puerta.

«¿Michiru estará bien?»

Abrió la ventana para asomarse por el balcón. La luz vecina estaba encendida y la ventana estaba igualmente abierta.

—¿Michiru?

Delicadas pisadas se acercaron al umbral, y la pelimar apareció. Con una bata de seda negra arriba de la rodilla. El viento ceñía la tela a sus curvas femeninas... Y Haruka no pudo evitar posar la mirada en ellas.

Se aclaró la garganta y vio sus ojos azules.

—¿Como estás? ¿Todo bien? —la violinista asintió.

—Al final lo conociste ¿verdad?.

—Ah si... Un tipo apuesto, aunque algo violento.

—No es violento...

—Perdón no quise hablar mal de tu novio, pero cuéntame ¿ya lo terminaste?

—Seremos novios hasta mañana...

—Mmmm seguro quiere sexo por ultima vez —Michiru no hizo comentarios—. ¿Esta aquí?

—Salió un momento, volverá...

—Ah... Bueno, tuve un largo día y quiero dormir, así que no gimas muy alto —dijo Haruka dándole la espalda.

—No te prometo nada... —la rubia volteo a ver la mirada seria de Michiru.

—¿Qué? ¿Te ofendí?

—Vaya ¿Así que no te das cuenta cuando estas siendo grosera?

Haruka rió ante la pregunta.

—¿Grosera? Fue una simple petición.

—Pues no tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer y menos a hacerme ese tipo de comentarios.

—Lo tengo, dijiste estar enamorada de mí.

—Y así es, pero eso no te da derecho...

—Entonces entiendes que esta situación me molesta ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué? Yo soy la que debería molestarse porque cada vez que vez a la Srta. Oka terminan en la cama —Haruka alzó las cejas—. Aun cuando me gustas así, ni siquiera lo piensas, no piensas en mi ni a negarte a estar con ella —dijo Michiru con voz calmada pero que denotaba un leve tono de enojo.

—¿Negarme? Soy yo quien pide estar con ella, cuando estoy a solas, solo ella viene a mi mente...

Michiru bajo la mirada un segundo y volvió a los ojos verdes.

—Es algo que ya sabia... Es obvio si lo piensas... Siempre la has preferido... No es una sorpresa. Es una verdad que no me lastima... Mientras no digas que me odias, estaré bien.

Haruka respiro hondo y pasó los dedos entre su cabello.

—Tonta... Ahora te creo eso de que eres inexperta en cuestión de amor... No sabes elegir... Las mujeres que piensan como tú solo tienen destellos de falsa felicidad en sus vidas.

—Puede ser, al menos ya elegí, estar con Kaede esta noche es parte de mi decisión, para estar en libertad sin remordimientos. Por que así, ya no tendrás excusas que ponerme... Y me dirás lo que realmente sientes por mí.

—Michiru... —ahí estaba de nuevo, escuchar su nombre salir de su boca le aceleraba el corazón.

La rubia saltó hasta su balcón y la tomó por la barbilla. El dulce aroma de Haruka mezclado con el olor del alcohol llenaron los pulmones de la pelimar.

—¿Así que todo lo haces por mi? Que considerada, perdón si tu sacrificio me irrita, pero ya sabes, soy egoísta y solo te quiero para mí —dijo recorriendo su cintura con una mano y su mirada abandonó los azules ojos para ir hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos—. ¿Te gusta regalar tu cuerpo para consolar verdad? ¿Te molestaría si tomo un poco? —los ojos de Michiru se abrieron con asombro y antes que pudiera decir palabra, los labios de Haruka se lo impidieron. Un beso violento le quito el aliento, una mano en la nuca y otra en la cintura impedían que se alejara, aun cuando la pelimar trataba de empujar su cuerpo, no podía ¿por que tenía tanta fuerza?

La violinista abrió la boca para tomar aire un instante, que basto para la rubia. Su lengua húmeda se introdujo y sin querer, o tal vez si, mordió el carnoso labio inferior de Michiru, lastimándola. La artista le dio un golpe en el pecho en su defensa.

Nada

Haruka no se aparto, su lengua seguía moviéndose en su interior.

El metálico sabor de sus labios, le hicieron saber que la había hecho sangrar y la abandonó. Solo para besar su cuello con violencia, oliendo por primera vez la dulce fragancia de su cuerpo contra su nariz.

—Suéltame... Has bebido mucho —suplico Michiru tratando de zafarse de los brazos que la aprisionaban. Haruka levanto el rostro y sus labios quedaron justo tras su oreja. Y la rubia pareció calmarse—. Haruka, suéltame por favor, me estas asustando... —el agarre se hizo mas débil.

—No tienes por que temer Michiru, solo no opongas resistencia... —le dijo en voz baja, la suave caricia que subió de la cadera hasta el seno izquierdo hicieron que la blanca piel de la pelimar se erizara.

—Haruka, por favor vete —suplico Michiru.

—Solo un poco... —susurro la rubia volviendo a su cuello, lamiendo y dando leves mordiscos. Mientras su mano se perdía bajo aquel camisón, subiendo por sus piernas hasta su glúteo, sus dedos tocaron el borde de la ropa interior y antes de meterse bajo ella, fue interceptada por la mano de Michiru sobre la tela.

—¡Ya suéltame! No me toques así —dijo Michiru aventando a la rubia, separándola completamente de su cuerpo.

—¿Cual es el problema?

—Has bebido de más, has sido impertinente y me has faltado al respeto. No quiero que me toques. Vete por favor —la rubia sonrió burlona.

—¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿No estabas celosa por que me acuesto con Aya? —Recriminaba acercándose amenazante a la pelimar, haciéndola retroceder hasta entrar al departamento—. Ella siempre me acepta, haga lo que haga... ¿No querías que me enamorara de ti? ¿Que te eligiera? —dijo ladeando la cabeza y recorriendo con un dedo su brazo hasta el tirante, bajándolo un poco, descubriendo el seno izquierdo de Michiru. Acariciando su pezón rosado.

Un calor empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Haruka al sentir aquella piel de porcelana, su mirada esta fija en aquel seno desnudo. Suspiró y levantó la vista hasta los labios rojos, el inferior un poco hinchado y húmedo. Volvió a bajar la mirada.

Deslizo el otro tirante y la bata resbaló hasta su cintura. ¿Había cedido a sus caricias?

La rubia se deleito con el dorso desnudo de la pelimar, con aquellos pechos que subían y bajaban al compas de su respiración irregular... ¿Irregular?...

¿Sollozos?

Alzó la vista para ver los ojos de la violinista, pero no pudo, estaban fuertemente cerrados y gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas...

Remordimiento...

—Michiru esta bien, lo sient...

—¿Michiru?

Ambas voltearon al oír la voz de un hombre que estaba en el umbral.

La imagen de Michiru llorando, con el labio hinchado y prácticamente acorralada impacto a Kaede.

—Hijo de puta... —recorrió la distancia que los separaba en segundo a grandes zancadas. Haruka se alejo de Michiru, sabia lo que seguía... Pelea.

—¡Kaede no! —gritó Michiru.

La furia de Kaede estalló en un golpe que derribo a Haruka, el impacto de su puño en el estómago le había sacado el aire y le había dejado mareada, aun más. Su reacción había sido lenta, los reflejos estaban atontados a causa del alcohol.

La rubia tosió varias veces.

—Levántate maldito —forcejeaba Kaede con Michiru que trataba en vano de detenerlo.

Haruka se puso lentamente de pie sin perder de vista al furioso hombre que tenía en frente. La sangre le hervía, había sido su culpa por forzar a Michiru, pero no iba a tolerar que la golpearan por eso... Menos él.

—Aléjate de él Michiru... No quiero lastimarte —«aunque suene irónico» dijo la rubia.

—¡Basta! No quiero que peleen —gritó la pelimar aferrando fuertemente el brazo de su prometido.

—¡Éste hijo de perra estaba tocándote! ¡Estabas llorando! ¡Deja de defenderlo! —se soltó del agarre con un empujón que hizo que Michiru cayera en el sillón.

Se volvió a abalanzar sobre el "hombre" que había tocado a su prometida.

Lanzó un puñetazo, que Haruka esquivó fácilmente, dejándolo fuera de balance.

La rubia golpeó su estómago con la rodilla y después le impacto la cara con el puño repetidas veces. Haciendo a Kaede sangrar de los labios y la nariz.

Michiru les gritaba, pero no la escuchaban. La furia los había vuelto irracionales, uno al otro forsejeando por el departamento, tirando todo a su paso.

Los gritos, el sonido de cristales rotos, muebles arrastrados atrajeron a la multitud... La pelea había llegado al pasillo en un instante.

Haruka sobre aquel joven con el que había discutido esa misma tarde. Esta vez golpeándolo sin misericordia.

Un joven la tomó por los brazos y se la quito de encima, mientras otro ayudaba a Kaede a levantarse.

Los soltaron cuando parecieron calmarse.

Michiru limpió las heridas de su aun prometido con un pañuelo con preocupación, nunca lo había visto en tal estado... Acción que hizo a Haruka enojar nuevamente... Y antes que alguien pudiera detenerla, lo golpeó de nuevo, haciendolo sangrar aun más.

—¡Ya basta Haruka! —Suplicó Michiru jalando su camisa con fuerza—. Déjalo... —el tono suplicante la hizo bajar la guardia... Y un impacto la hizo caer al suelo.

Un punzante dolor en el rostro, la tibieza de la sangre en su boca... Un labio entumesido...

Kaede la veía desde arriba, levantó el brazo amenazante...

—¡NO LA GOLPEES! —gritaron al unisonó un sin fin de jovencitas incluyendo a Michiru...

.

.

.

.

**... Perdón por la tardanza... Se que es feo leer un fic que no saben cuando se actualizará... Pero ya me pondré seria... Estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo, indecisa aun del final que elegí...**

**Agradezco sus reviews, son geniales todos, me dan mucho animo...**


End file.
